


The possible of the impossible / Возможное невозможного

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: **Сборник** не связанных между собой историй о любви: взаимной и безответной, платонической и страстной, больной и целительной, потерянной и вечной.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Moon Butterfly, Kelly/Tad (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Ludo Avarius/Toffee, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Toffee, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Moon Butterfly/Toffee, Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly, Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Toffee, Star Butterfly/Toffee, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 29





	1. Горькая правда (Тоффи/Людо)

**Author's Note:**

> Всё в AU (как полных, так и относительных). Искажение времени и пространства. Верчу героями так, как мне надо для передачи основной мысли. Временами ООС, но не всегда. 
> 
> **P.S.** Про одну и ту же пару может быть несколько драбблов, и идут они не по порядку! Смотрите в содержании на подписи в скобках **()**.

  
«Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит».  
(1 Коринфянам 13:4—7)

Глаза Людо блестят от радости, когда он сжимает большую и немного шероховатую руку Тоффи. От восторга перехватывает горло, сердце, мысли.

Ящер с непроницаемым выражением лица деланно-польщённо склоняет голову.

— Рад работать с Вами! — Ложь. — Вместе мы осуществим грандиозные планы! — Вот это правда, хоть Тоффи и не добавляет «Мои».

***

Все планы Тоффи по захвату палочки действительно хитроумны и гениальны. Но у Людо всё равно ничего не получается. И он не понимает: ПОЧЕМУ?

Людо вопит и истерит, раздаёт тумаки направо и налево. Ему не нужна ни любовь, ни преданность этих «псов». Достаётся всем, кроме Тоффи.

Он смотрит большими и влажными глазами на ящера и просит прощение за очередной провал.

(Очередной провал его гениального плана, подстроенный им самим. «Переигрывать самого себя — так скучно», — думает Тоффи)

***

Людо чуть выше подлокотника кресла, в котором уснул ящер.

С немым благоговением каппа несколько минут рассматривает серую кисть Тоффи. Желание прикоснуться покалывает собственные ладони, в груди разливается что-то горячее, заставляющее протянуть руку в рваном импульсивном порыве и провести подушечками пальцев по россыпи небольших чешуек. Он аккуратно ласкает тыльную сторону ладони Тоффи, сжавшую подлокотник.

Людо почти не дышит, когда медленно очерчивает каждый сустав пальца, цепляя мягкую кожу между. С особым трепетом нежно скользит по фаланге покалеченного: бедный Тоффи, должно быть больно! Какое-то щемящее чувство поглощает в этот момент всё его благоразумие, и Людо склоняется и целует, насколько ему позволяет клюв, одинокую фалангу. Затем кладёт свою небольшую ладонь поверх руки Тоффи и переплетает их пальцы, счастливо выдыхая.

Он так увлечён своим занятием, что не сразу чувствует тепло чужого дыхания на затылке. Когда он это осознаёт, шея покрывается мурашками. Он поднимает голову, чуть склонившись, — Тоффи наблюдает за ним. Как давно? На лице ящера нет никакого выражения, яркие жёлтые глаза чуть светятся в сумерках.

Людо кажется, что он потеряет сознание, когда в следующий момент ладонь Тоффи гладит его горящую от смущения щеку.

— Нельзя прикасаться к идолам: их позолота остается у нас на пальцах*, — произносит ящер ровным тоном.

После чего, одарив Людо равнодушным взглядом, встаёт и уходит.

Каппа не слышит предупреждения сквозь громкий стук собственного пульса в ушах; он стоит с глупым и растерянным выражением на лице, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Мысли звенят, словно льдинки, сыплющиеся на зеркало замёрзшего озера. И самая звонкая среди них:

«Тоффи меня погладил!»

***

Когда из-за Тоффи его вышвыривают из собственного замка, Людо очень больно. Никакие унижения, которым его подвергала собственная семья, не могут сравниться с этим. Прошлые обиды вызывали раздражение, ненависть, злобу. Но впервые он чувствует сосущую пустоту, которая мгновенно поселяется в его глазах.

Он задыхается пеплом любви к ящеру, который оседает внутри, блокируя кислород. Он кричит, словно хочет, чтобы что-то из него вышло, но оно не уходит. Что-то горькое, что хочется сплюнуть, но оно отравляет его снова и снова.

Так проходит несколько дней, пока до него не доходят слухи о том, что Тоффи погиб.

С новостью о гибели Тоффи приходит новая боль, но теперь со слезами что-то горькое и тёмное оставляет его. И он чувствует себя свободным. _Ненадолго._ Длится это ровно неделю, до тех пор, пока в него не врезается палочка.

И вот он снова в плену зависимости. Новой. _Той же, той же._ Что-то заполняет его сущность, вызывает провалы в памяти. И Людо не может справиться с этим.

Однажды он слышит голос внутри себя и знает, кому он принадлежит. Он долго не может поверить в это. Спокойный баритон резонирует в его голове, сначала нечётко, потом всё яснее и яснее.

— Тоффи? — несмело предполагает Людо.

— Да, — короткий холодный ответ.

— Я так рад, что ты жив.

— Польщен, — врёт Тоффи.

— Ты поступил со мной подло, мне было очень плохо. Но когда я узнал, что ты умер…я тебя простил… — Людо захлёбывается словами.

— Это уже не важно. Теперь я здесь с тобой на долгое время. И ты должен меня слушаться.

— Мы единое целое!

После долгого молчания:

— Да. Посмотри на свою руку.

Людо переводит взгляд на свою правую ладонь и понимает, что это уже не его рука, сжимающая палочку, — это кисть Тоффи с отрубленным пальцем и сломанным осколком.

— Нам предстоит много работы.

— Да-да, — отсутствующе говорит Людо, поглаживая руку ящера своей.

***

Тоффи заставляет его делать ужасные вещи.

Это неправильно. И страшно.

Но Людо не сопротивляется, потому что это плата за то, чтобы быть с ним вместе, ощущать его присутствие. Он понимает, что от него остается всё меньше и меньше, и ему придётся раствориться в ящере, чтобы тот мог возродиться вновь. 

Со смирением он соглашается отдать свою жизнь, понимая, что конец уже предначертан. Он говорит об этом Тоффи. Не зная, что выбор ему в общем-то никто предоставлять не собирался.

В последней угасающей вспышке своего собственного «я» он умоляет Тоффи (единственный раз, когда он действительно хочет услышать от него ложь):

— Скажи, соври, что я был нужен тебе.

Долгое тягучее молчание служит ему ответом. 

Последней умирающей крупицей души, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть, он все же успевает уловить сухое и правдивое:

— Ты был полезен.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гюстав Флобер «Госпожа Бовари».
> 
> Недавно из книги по Стар я узнала, что Людо - это каппа :") Всегда думала, что это морские и черепахообразные мифические существа.


	2. Неполноценность (Растикор/Тоффи)

  
Растикор взглянул на небо, замерев перед входом в палатку; солнце уже садилось, окрашивая горизонт всеми цветами жёлто-оранжевого. Косые лучи мягко золотили занавеску из черепов перед входом в шатёр генерала, которые периодически мерно позвякивали, ударяясь друг о друга из-за особенно сильных порывов ветра. С жестом, уже вошедшим в привычку: правой рукой потянув фиолетовый потрёпанный плащ, закрывая левую сторону тела, он переступил порог.

Тоффи сидел за столом по центру шатра, склонившись над бумагами, во что-то вчитываясь, не подняв голову, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего монстра. Безусловно, он почувствовал Растикора, ещё когда тот в нерешительности стоял перед входом. Солдат вышел на середину и застыл на том месте, с которого обычно читал рапорты.

— Я хотел сказать... — Растикор одновременно зажмурился и сжал правую ладонь, прервавшись.

Вздохнув и вновь открыв глаз, он окинул взглядом генерала: волосы цвета расплавленной смолы, шелковистость которых он сможет почувствовать ещё нескоро, гладкую серую чешую, которая просвечивала сквозь сетчатую майку, от тепла которой он отказался. 

—... я ухожу..., — с трудом, с шипящим свистом сквозь полусомкнутые зубы произнёс он конец фразы.

После этих слов Тоффи отложил документ, плотно сжал челюсти и откинулся на спинку стула, несколько тягучих секунд молча рассматривая Растикора, который нервно мотал хвостом. Золотые глаза скользили по солдату, в них мелькнуло нечто пугающее.

— Почему на тебе снова этот дурацкий плащ? Раньше ты ходил в бой с голым торсом. Что изменилось? Даже со своим увечьем ты сильнее любого из монстров, не стоит стесняться.

От этих слов трещины в душе Растикора вспыхнули застарелой болью. Он так и не смог смириться с тем, что с ним произошло. Не рассказывать же генералу, как среди ночи он пытался отмахнуться от жука несуществующей левой рукой, а потом лежал без сна, отчаянно ощущая свое одиночество и фантомные спазмы. Или как, забывшись в бою, пытался схватить противника конечностью, которой у него больше не было, и получил сокрушительный болезненный удар, после которого долго восстанавливался, захлебываясь собственной кровью, с ужасным пониманием, что сдал позиции. 

Это не были раны, которыми можно было бы гордиться, рассказывая о том, как он их получил, за кружкой болотной воды. Они появились в результате импульсивного решения: полезть на рожон — на принцессу, отомстить за палец Тоффи. Ему так хотелось принести генералу её голову. 

Раньше он чувствовал себя неуязвимым, да так оно и было. Отсутствие брони было вызовом, издевкой над слабостью мьюнианцев. Теперь он сам стал ходячей насмешкой над несокрушимостью септариан. Монстры всё с меньшей охотой шли за ним и Тоффи, шушукаясь за спиной. 

Растикор был так поглощен этими невеселыми мыслям, что не заметил, как Тоффи мягкими неторопливыми шагами приблизился к нему; очнувшись только тогда, когда генерал провел когтем по камню в его глазнице, вызывая противный скрипучий звук, из-за которого Растикор сморщился и его кожные складки приподнялись от неприятных вибраций, но боли он не почувствовал, даже когда генерал слегка надавил на кристалл.

— Это всё ерунда для меня. Поэтому ты перестал приходить ко мне вечерами?

Взгляд Тоффи тяжёлый: полный жёсткости и непреклонной гордости. Но вместе с ними в нем читается и боль.

— Я чувствую себя неполноценным. Я бы мог смириться с тем, что у меня появилась слепая зона, но отсутствие руки...Тоффи... Я не могу больше сражаться на передовых позициях. 

— И поэтому ты решил сбежать, солдат? 

От такого вопроса Растикор непроизвольно дёрнулся, как от удара хлыста. Они оба знали, что он бы никогда... Тоффи пристально смотрел на него, словно изучая, злясь от того, что не получил прямого ответа на свой вопрос.

— Нет, я нашёл способ это исправить. Женщина из другого измерения обещала мне помочь, у неё есть роботы. Она сделает мне механическую руку, но это не бесплатно. Мне нужно будет отработать. Я не знаю, как долго. У них есть техника, Тоффи. Никогда не видел на Мьюни ничего подобного. Мы могли бы использовать это в войне. 

— Я мог бы объявить тебя дезертиром.

— Я знаю... 

— А еще я мог бы...

«Ты мог бы приказать мне остаться».

Следующие слова будто повисли в воздухе, и, казалось, стали неожиданностью даже для самого Тоффи, который их произнёс:

— Хорошо. Если это действительно то, что тебе сейчас нужно, уходи. Ты же знаешь, что можешь вернуться в любой момент.

Протяжный вздох облегчения вырвался изо рта Растикора, он верил и одновременно не верил в то, что услышал. Тоффи его отпустил. Он посмотрел на генерала, его глаза были опущены, а челюсть была сжата в тонкую печальную линию. Растикор потянулся к нему, медленно, очень медленно сжимая Тоффи стальным обручем правой руки, чувствуя, как пресеклось дыхание, кровь прилила к вискам. Разум, слух, зрение начал захлестывать горячий туман. Он слишком долго не чувствовал тело генерала рядом с собой. 

Всё прекратилось внезапно, Тоффи не злобно, но настойчиво оттолкнул его, уперевшись руками в грудь.

— Достаточно сантиментов, солдат. Уходи.

Растикор моментально отпустил его, внимательно разглядывая генерала, но Тоффи скрыл все свои эмоции за отсутствующим и как всегда бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Прощай, Тоффи. Ты потрясающий, — голос солдата звучал глухо, последнее предложение — почти признание в том, о чём они никогда не говорили. 

Генерал грустно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Растикор бросил на него последний, полный тоски взгляд и вышел. 

Тоффи застыл на пороге шатра, будто окаменев, чуть сгорбившись, сжав ладонью верхнюю челюсть. Теперь он тоже чувствовал себя неполноценным, но вовсе не из-за потерянного пальца.  



	3. Безнадёжные (Джеки/Марко)

  
Если море тебя печалит, ты безнадёжен.   
(Федерико Гарсиа Лорка)

— Марко, что-то не так? — Джеки, наклонившись и опершись на свои колени ладонями, чуть прищурившись внимательно смотрит сверху вниз в лицо парня: загорелое, обветренное нездешними ветрами.

— Нет, всё хорошо, с чего ты взяла? — он нервно ёрзает на своей красной толстовке, постеленной на землю, подтянув ноги к подбородку и растягивает губы в кривой неестественной улыбке.

Джеки вздыхает и всем телом обрушивается прямо на траву рядом с ним. Она смотрит на птиц, парящих в аквамариновом небе, и думает, что это была плохая идея — предложить Марко наблюдать за представлением со склона холма. Ему явно некомфортно, он отмахивается от невидимых мошек, куксится, и периодически осматривает траву вокруг себя.

— Ты боишься насекомых? — после пары минут молчания спрашивает она, закрывая глаза.

Марко наверняка сейчас пялится на неё, краснея, но Джеки не поднимает веки, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше. Она неподвижна и спокойна, словно морская гладь во время штиля.

— Да, — неуверенно и очень тихо говорит парень.

Но Джеки, конечно, слышит.

— Мог бы и не соглашаться тогда. Ты научишься в конце концов быть честным со мной?

Она знает ответ на этот вопрос и без оправданий Марко. Отрицание, конечно, отличная защита. Но прежде всего не нужно обманывать себя. Она сама делает вид, что не обращает внимания на несколько раз вибрирующий мобильник Марко. И ей не нужно подглядывать, сквозь сомкнутые ресницы, чтобы отметить, как он исподтишка не до конца вытащив телефон из кармана, бросает взгляды на экран и как его лицо при этом светлеет и он улыбается нормально и искренне, а не так, как ей несколько минут назад. Она понимает, что он безусловно предпочёл бы носиться по светлым мраморным лестницам во дворце (или мотаться по другим мирам), а не валяться тут с ней в «грязи» в ожидании начала обычного земного неинтересного ему спортивного фестиваля. 

Джеки закусывает губу, жуя её до белого цвета, не слушая, что там бормочет Марко по поводу правды и лжи. С ней он всегда какой-то ненастоящий, напряжённый, словно застывший, иногда даже печальный и задумчивый. Будь здесь Стар, она выкинула бы что-то дикое, опасное и он бы ожил, забыл про насекомых и про все свои фобии и побежал спасать принцессу… или других от неё. Но сейчас с ним она, а не Стар, и Марко сидит с кислой миной на лице, со страхом пялясь в траву, неловко комкая предплечье.

Когда они остаются наедине, он больше сосредотачивается на себе, чем на ней, на своих комплексах и проблемах. Потому что Джеки не нужно спасать. Она не волшебная принцесса, она скорее рыцарь. Стабильная, прямая, надежная, держащая свои чувства в узде. И она отпускает Марко туда, куда ему так хочется (хотя знает, куда и к кому), и это кажется ей правильным и благородным. Она делает это спокойно, не выдавая истинные эмоции. Всегда… 

— Вчера был шторм, поэтому сегодня хороший день для сёрфинга. Может, ну этот фестиваль?

Она вскидывает голову, убирает бюризовую прядь за ухо и разворачивается к нему, согнув колено и положив на него голову.

— Но… я не умею, — он смотрит на неё глазами, в которых отчётливо виден коктейль из недоумённости и нежелания.

— А я тебе и не предлагаю, — смеется Джеки, и у неё даже получается беззаботно. — Я пойду поплаваю, а ты по своим делам. Встретимся вечером.

«Теперь ты врёшь, Джеки».

— А, ну… — Марко неосознанно сжимает рукой телефон, лежащий в брюках. — Вечером же встретимся, тогда, наверное, можно и так…

***

Они прощаются на развилке, Марко хочет её проводить. Но Джеки махает рукой, мол, брось, день в самом разгаре, ничего со мной не случится. 

Чмокнув её в щёку, он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но она, как будто в последней попытке что-то изменить, со всей силы хватает его за запястье. Он останавливается, удивлённо уставившись на неё. 

— Угадай, Марко, о чём я думаю?

Дурацкая игра напоследок. В которой он всегда проигрывает. Но в этот раз она надеется, что он поймёт. Она пристально смотрит в растерянные каштановые глаза, вкладывая в свой взгляд тысячу вещей, которые не может ему сказать. И самое главное:

«Не уходи!»

Он долгим взором изучает её, а потом его как будто вдруг осеняет, вскинув брови вверх и щелкнув пальцами, Марко выдаёт:

— Как бы скорее оседлать волну? 

Не угадал. Джеки становится горько. Она осознаёт, что на самом деле проигравший здесь вовсе не он.

— Ты очень проницательный, — выдавливает она из себя, без надрыва, совершенно нормальным тоном; но внутри становится тихо и пусто, она медленно отпускает его руку.

— Ура! Наконец-то! — Марко даже подпрыгивает от радости. — День обещает быть удачным.

— Да, здорово! — бросает через плечо Джеки и старается уйти как можно быстрее, жалея, что не взяла с собой скейт. 

— До вечера! — слова летят в спину девушки, но она делает вид, что не расслышала.

***

Джеки, наверное, вот уже пару часов сидит на пирсе, иногда, сжимая пальцами деревянные доски так, что костяшки белеют, с грустью глядя за далёкий горизонт, слушая, как волны, набегая на берег, шуршат по песку, увлекая её мысли с собой. Девочка-море, — однажды назвал её кто-то из одноклассников. А море покоряется только смелым, так ведь? Тем, кто смотрит глубже, тем, кто понимает… 

Она достаёт мобильный и набирает сообщение с одним единственным словом. Она знает, что Марко долго будет гадать, что значит:

«Всё!»  



	4. Адски (Том/Стар)

  
Том прощается с ней неприлично долго, рука уже успела опалить край хрустального гроба. Но его никто не смеет тревожить, потому что он последний. Он материлизовался несколько минут назад прямо перед ней, ни с кем не здороваясь, не желая общаться, утешать или принимать соболезнования. 

Стар лежит на шёлковых подушках, одетая в белое платье с нелепыми рюшами. Том знает, что так принято наряжать девушек на похороны, если они не были замужем; на его взгляд, ей не идёт. И это не из-за того, что она теперь считается невестой какого-то там бога. Том не верит в богов, он каждый день собственными глазами видит ад, чертей, да что там, он сам демон. Но бога он не встречал ни разу. Только Богиню. В последнем сражении сияющую золотым, который действительно ей к лицу. Белый делает её похожей на ангела, напоминая ему лишний раз о том, что они _никогда_ больше не будут вместе (потому что её душа, конечно, улетит в рай, если он существует). 

Никогда — слишком горькое слово, в нём беспросветные одинокие годы его долгой жизни, блёклые и тоскливые. Ему хочется спалить до тла Мьюни и все прилегающие королевства, потому что это невыносимо. Невыносимо, что мир продолжает жить, что все они живы, а Стар нет. 

Том сжимает руку, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поджечь себя вместе с гробом раньше срока. _Она бы не одобрила_. 

Даже после смерти Стар выглядит живой, волна чистой энергии навсегда застыла в её солнечных волосах, залегла полуулыбкой в уголках губ, кажется, что ещё секунда — и она откроет глаза. Голубые, ярче неба, которое теперь кажется Тому тусклым, и скажет ему звонким голосом, что он вспыльчивый идиот.

В груди тесно и не хватает воздуха, но он не плачет, у него внутри натянутая до предела струна, его слёзы слишком горячие, они не для всех. Он слышит всхлипы Марко и остальных её друзей, не смеет даже смотреть в сторону её матери и отца; говорят, что родительское горе из-за потери ребёнка самое сильное. Том не хочет сравнивать. Страдания есть страдания, больше-меньше — неважно, всё равно больно. И уже никогда и ничего не будет в порядке ни у него, ни у них.

Привычного мира больше нет. С её уходом пропали все краски, солнце не согревает, и Тому холодно, хоть это и невозможно при его физиологии. Только память о ней сохраняет немного тепла, он успел сказать ей самое главное, но от этого почему-то не легче. 

Воспоминание раскалённой иглой вонзается в его мозг, светлое, но слишком болезненное для данного момента.

_В цветочном поле без умолку трещат кузнечики, а они сидят на крыше кареты, любуясь звёздами, и говорят обо всём на свете. Час или два, Том точно не знает, но будь у него всё время мира про запас, он потратил бы его на Стар. Где-то на середине предложения она в свойственной ей импульсивной манере неожиданно быстро мажет по его губам поцелуем (но даже от её секундного прикосновения всё внутри Тома вспыхивает и рвется наружу) и, вскочив, кричит куда-то вверх в синее небо:_

_— Я люблю тебя, Том!_

_Она выпускает из волшебной палочки миллионы золотистых бабочек, которые словно феерверки озаряют тёмный купол небосвода._

_— Я люблю тебя, Стар! Адски, — вторит ей демон, вставая, одновременно с этим подхватывая стоящую перед ним принцессу и сажая к себе на плечи, чтобы она была ещё ближе к своим любимым звёздам, и выпускает из своей ладони вслед за бабочками огненный поток._

_Они смешиваются: слишком несочетаемые, но огонь не обжигает золотистых мотыльков, а они не тушат пламя взмахами своих крыльев._

_И, кажется, всё на своих местах._

Что-то щемит за рёбрами, и Том чувствует, как струна внутри него звенит, натягиваясь. 

Звезда — символ надежды. Но её больше нет. Она оставила его наедине с воспоминаниями и погибшими мечтами. И его ободранной душе больше не нужен такой ресурс, как время. Но его у него в избытке, его жизнь слишком длинная. А память слишком крепкая, и любовь в его искалеченном сердце одна-единственная была и будет. И это мучительно. И это страшнее, чем те пытки, которыми наказывают грешников. 

Надо полагать, что принц Ада не может быть выжжен изнутри. Так и есть, он скорее затушен. Вместо горящего сердца в груди чёрный уголь. Который никто не сможет разжечь снова. Том чувствует, что он разорван на куски и никогда не сможет собраться, потому что лучшая его часть ушла вместе с ней. Она сгорит со Стар на ритуальном костре и превратится в пепел. 

Ему кажется, что и самого его нет. Будто он смотрит на себя со стороны сквозь толстую призму, не находя знакомых черт. И весь мир вокруг ненастоящий. 

Марко не слышно подходит к нему, кладёт руку на плечо, вырывая его из потока мыслей, и тихо произносит:

— Я понимаю, тебе больно, ты скучаешь по ней.

Тому хочется сказать, что они даже не друзья и он не нуждается в его нелепой жалости. А ещё хочется всадить ему нож прямо под сердце и провернуть, чтобы осознал, как ему больно, чтобы отстал. Он поднимает алые глаза, на дне которых прямо за горем и невыраженным страданием мелькают тысячи смертей, и замирает, пересекаясь с взглядом Марко, в котором та же тоска, и это взор землянина режет ножом из сочувствия и понимания струну внутри демона. 

— Да, адски, — голос ветерком шелестит в могильных травах.

Том зажмуривается до цветных пятен, отпечатывающихся на сетчатке, бесшумно выдыхает и чувствует на переносице горячую влагу.  



	5. Я тоже (Растикор/Тоффи)

  
— Дурацкий костюм, да и галстук, но… тебе идёт.

Низкий голос с хрипотцой заставляет Тоффи оторваться от окна чердака заброшенного дома, через которое он следил за имбецильными монстрами, пытающимися в извилистом проулке подготовить ловушку для Стар. А ещё он посылает в его, казалось бы, заледенелое сердце горячую и обжигающую стрелу боли. 

Но ни один мускул не дрогает на его лице, когда он разворачивается к Растикору, который стоит, облокотившись на перила лестницы, ведущей к парадному входу с другой стороны здания. Хотя боль раскатывается по всему его организму, захватывая каждый атом; и когда он заглядывает в единственный глаз солдата, сияющий ярче света волшебной палочки, в котором видны непоколебимая преданность и нежность, к ней примешивается ещё и трепет. Он давно ничего не чувствовал. _Слишком давно._ Но и эта волна пройдёт, это _просто рефлекс_. 

И тут же понимает, что врёт себе. Эта гамма чувств, которую он испытывает к солдату, никогда не покидала его. Как бы он не глушил. В языке септариан нет названия для её обозначения. Хотя люди и умудряются уместить её в одно слово, но Тоффи оно не нравится. 

— Как ты меня нашёл? — лениво спрашивает он, до того апатично, будто видеть Растикора перед собой через столько лет вовсе не волнительно.

Однако, слегка дёргающийся хвост и потемневшая чешуя отражают что угодно, но только не безразличие.

Звуки, доносящиеся с улицы, кажется, глохнут в их обоюдно тяжёлом дыхании. Сквозь треснувшие тёмные доски проходит сквозняк, который слегка приподнимает ониксовые волосы Тоффи и лиловый плащ Растикора.

— Наблюдал за стычкой этого недомерка… Как его? Людо? со Стар. Этот каппа в своё время пытался завербовать меня в команду, вроде бы, он хочет отнять палочку у принцессы. Я очень сильно удивился, когда заметил тебя (удивился — это очень мягко сказано; скорее он умер и возродился в тот же миг, когда увидел Тоффи; ему показалось, что из мира выкачали весь воздух). В общем, я последовал за тобой. _Мой генерал,_ — голос наёмника под конец стихает, становясь похожим на шорох сухой листвы.

Растикор замечает, что после двух последних слов у септарианина, стоящего напротив, расширяются зрачки. 

— Уже нет, — ровно произносит Тоффи, несмотря на лестность такого обращения, напоминающего ему о многом и вызвавшего в нём маленький прилив счастья, частично ослабляющий болезненный спазм, скрутивший его существо.

— Для меня всегда, — твёрдо произносит Растикор.

Его чувства перегружены, но в отличие от своего генерала, он не пытается их заглушить. Сердце словно поршень мотора, громко и ритмично бухает в груди. Хвост в нервном возбуждении ходит из стороны в сторону, складки капюшона слегка вибрируют. Он откровенно жадно рассматривает ящера, стоящего в паре метров от него, стараясь запечатлеть в сознании каждую чешуйку.

Он изменился. Да, та же выправка и манера говорить. Но что-то не так… надлом. Он будто сдулся. Определённо, костюм скрадывает его фигуру, делая его более изящным. Но дело не в этом. Генерал и раньше не отличался эмоциональностью, но сейчас он словно заледеневший. И в его взгляде нет ничего, кроме всепоглощающего равнодушия, он бездонен. Словно Тоффи слеплен из осколков, которые держатся вместе, благодаря какой-то силе. Не септарианин из плоти и крови, а механизм, который действует по заранее заданному алгоритму, методично следующий к своей цели. Даже он — Растикор, имеющий в своём теле инородные элементы, выглядит более естественным. 

Если бы он был помоложе, то Тоффи уже оказался бы прижатым к стене с двоящимся в глазах деревянным потолком. И он бы вытравил из него вот это вот всё. Но года сделали его более сдержанным, уравновешенным. Работа наёмника учит терпению и не позволяет импульсивности брать верх. Да, и он уже _не имеет права._

— Что ты хочешь? — безразлично интересуется генерал.

Растикор знает правильный ответ на этот вопрос. И Тоффи тоже знает. Он снова играет с ним? Безразличие генерала заставляет покрываться трещинами что-то внутри, наёмник почти физически ощущает это. За рёбрами в груди горит сердце.

— Поздороваться, мы столько лет не виделись, — глупо врёт Растикор, разводя руки в стороны; мол, вот он я.

Бионический протез отражает солнечный луч, весёлым зайчиком заскакавший по полу. Тоффи недовольно хмурится (на деле совсем немного сводит брови вместе, но наёмник знает язык его тела слишком хорошо). Ему не нравится ответ, он ожидал не этого? Неужели он не понимает, что за столько лет изменился не только он. Генерал складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Закрываешься от меня? — усмехается Растикор.

— О чём ты? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает Тоффи.

— Про твою позу. Я когда-то охотился за принцессой, на деле оказалась парнем, — Растикор хмыкает, вспомнив этот нелепый заказ. — Он увлекался психологией, один раз, когда сидел в засаде, мне было скучно и я решил почитать оставленную им книгу. Интересная наука, эта психология. — Растикор, слегка прищурив глаз, смотрит на Тоффи, убравшего руки за спину. — Теперь я уже не такой солдафон. — добавляет он иронично.

— Ты никогда не был солдафоном. Не умаляй себя. Снова, — хвост щёлкает по полу.

— Возможно… для тебя. Ты всё ещё пытаешься отомстить им? — Растикор носом указывает в сторону руки, на которой не хватает пальца.

— Да, и у меня есть план, но это тебя не касается.

Он смотрит на Растикора неожиданно очень испытывающе, тем пробирающим до костей взглядом, из-за которого его боялись и недолюбливали монстры их подразделения. Потому что такой взор словно видит тебя насквозь и даёт тебе оценку, при этом не самую лестную. Чётко разделяя слова, Тоффи мрачно произносит: 

— Ты так и не вернулся.

— Я не нашёл тебя, — правая рука Растикора сжимается, прогоняя внезапный тремор. — После того, как до меня дошли слухи о том, что армию монстров разгромили, я тут же вернулся. Но никто не знал, куда ты пропал. А потом я приобрёл пилу, способную разрезать ткань пространства. Я искал тебя даже в других мирах, Тоффи. Но… я знаю, что ты и сам мог бы связаться со мной, — в глазу мелькает грусть и понимание: «Нет, Тоффи, ты не сделаешь меня виноватым, не в этот раз». — Ты ведь как паук, хоть и ящер, — горько усмехнувшись, — тебе стоило только дернуть за нитку. У тебя ведь есть осведомители в этой твоей огромной паутине, которую ты плетешь, чтобы уничтожить Баттерфляев. Ты же всеми манипулируешь. Даже мной.

— Книги по психологии подсказали? — язвительно уточняет Тоффи, делая шаг назад, в тень, словно становясь ещё дальше, превращаясь в сплошную чёрную фигуру.

Жаль, что больше отступать некуда, занозы врезаются в кожу, он слишком сильно вдавливает в стену замок из сомкнутых рук. Чердак кажется маленьким, а желание подойти и обнять Растикора слишком сильным, до надоедливости зудящим. Солдат делает то, что никогда не делал, — пытается его анализировать. Но Тоффи слишком хорошо умеет маскировать свои настоящие эмоции. Растикор безусловно изменился, конечно, стал менее наивным, но взгляд единственного глаза по-прежнему наполнен верой. 

_«Вот именно, Тоффи, единственного. А в той авантюре, что ты задумал, он может лишиться и головы»._

Они встретились слишком рано.

Растикор тяжело сглатывает, переводя взгляд в пол.

— Я не жалуюсь.

И через несколько секунд вновь смотрит на Тоффи, черты которого стали плохо различимым в резных узорах теней, отбрасываемых створкой окна. Лишь глаза по-прежнему чётко вырисовываются на его лице, и в них нет ничего — только покой ледников. Растикору хочется провалиться сквозь дубовые доски, _это невыносимо_.

— Держи. С этим устройством будет легко вычислить палочку, — он кидает в сторону Тоффи пищащий прибор, не подходя ближе, потому что хочет, чтобы первый шаг генерал сделал сам; он не намерен навязываться. 

— Хм… Спасибо, — сухо благодарит тот, перехватив прибор в воздухе, не двигаясь с места.

Растикор прижимает ладонь к сердцу, а затем протягивает руку к Тоффи в септарианском жесте признания. И ступает на лестницу, не оборачиваясь, зная, что не получит того же в ответ. 

Слова генерала летят ему в спину, впиваются в сердце, в затылок, выбивают влагу в единственном живом глазе:

— Сейчас у нас с тобой разные дороги, Раст. У меня есть цель и план…

Дальше Растикор уже не слушает, потому что между строк он отлично улавливает одно: 

«И ты в этот план не вписываешься. Нам _не по пути_ ». 

Очень медленно, словно каждая ступенька вот-вот развалится под его ступнёй, он спускается вниз, позвякивая металлом руки об перила. До него доносится гул из объяснений. Конечно, никаких оправданий и извинений. Он поверил бы им раньше. Сейчас он вслушивается только в раскатистый стальной перезвон, эхом отражающийся от пустых стен.

Он выходит на улицу. День такой солнечный и лучистый. Растикор замирает, пока его слезящийся глаз привыкает к свету. 

Нет желания разнести всё вокруг и даже поглотить это радостное солнце, как в глупой земной сказке. Только разочарование, которое растекается по венам и застревает комом в горле. И где-то внутри всё ещё таится гулкая надежда, что Тоффи его догонит, остановит, позовёт с собой. 

Но этого не происходит и через полчаса, в которые он просто стоит на полусгнившем крыльце места, которое кто-то когда-то называл домом. Он вздыхает, воздух из его лёгких вырывается неровным, дрожащим хрипом.

Он направляется в сторону припрятанной в кустах бензопилы. И он улыбается. Но его улыбка — отчаянная. Тоффи никогда не признается ему в своих чувствах. А значит, им никогда не будет _по пути_.

Исчезая в блистающем перламутром портале, Растикор не может видеть ящера, скрытого тенью двери у парадного входа дома, посылающего ему ответный знак, демонстрирующий то многогранное чувство, которое сложно передать простым жестом и которое люди умудряются выразить одним словом.  



	6. Не сегодня и не завтра (Тоффи/Людо)

  
Тоффи даже отсюда слышит шорох ветра, запутавшегося в высоких стеблях кукурузы, это поле — зелёно-золотое море, наивысшая ценность для мьюнианцев. Он устало улыбается в бокал с болотной пузырящейся водой. Однажды их королевство падёт и он насладится победой над этими слабыми созданиями. Когда-нибудь они подавятся своей драгоценной кукурузой, маленькие людишки с их мелочной жадностью и убогими желаниями.

Хотя… не только мьюманы отличаются узколобостью, стоит только вспомнить своего «босса», который как раз в этот момент вбегает в его кабинет (по факту свой собственный, но приватизированный Тоффи без особых усилий), спотыкается об ковёр, падает тряпичной куклой, растягиваясь по паркетным плитам, что-то невнятно пища.

Ящер оставляет все комментарии при себе, лишь закатывает глаза и тяжело выдыхает, с сожалением отставляя пойло, но всё же подходит к каппе и, подцепив за пояс хвостом, возвращает его в вертикальное положение.

Людо — смешон и нелеп, берётся за то, что ему не по зубам, несмотря на его острые замечания, бегает сзади, лебезит. Хорошо, что он хотя бы перестал замирать от смущения каждую минуту, разговаривая с ним, как было несколько дней после их первой встречи. Правда, теперь он постоянно что-то спрашивает: что нам делать, Тоффи? Мои монстры достаточно страшные? Тебе нравится? Периодически предлагает ему невероятно глупые планы по тому, как им забрать палочку у принцессы. Интересно, какая гениальная идея на этот раз пришла в его плешивую голову?

В любом случае, без его одобрения он не сможет ни на что решиться. Людо так открыто восхищается его персоной, его умениями, каждым его жестом, что это даже где-то за гранью очаровательного, но внимание такого жалкого существа ему совсем не льстит. У него никогда не было недостатка в почитателях. В армии его уважали и слушались, в какой-то мере даже любили. Не так подобострастно, конечно.

«А потом разбежались все, абсолютно все, после одного выстрела принцессы», — напоминает он себе.

Любой может воткнуть нож в спину, даже верный товарищ, даже послушный раб, поэтому он предпочитает не посвящать в свои планы остальных, он использует их, а потом… а потом кому как повезёт.

Тоффи хрустит костяшками покалеченной ладони и, наконец-то перестав плавать в размышлениях, опускает осмысленный взгляд на своего «босса», который, честно признаться, является его маленьким послушным солдатиком, выполняющим всё, что ему нужно. 

Сейчас Людо, вцепившись в основание его хвоста (ах да, никакого понятия о личном пространстве, каппа часто позволяет себе неуместный тактильный контакт), вызывая неприятные мурашки, которые лапками огромной сороконожки пробегаются по позвоночнику, смотрит на него со смесью надежды и ужаса.

— П-прости, я случайно, — мямлит он, перейдя на свистящий шёпот и убирая ладони.

«Всё-таки, понятие о границах допустимого есть», — усмехается про себя Тоффи.

Септарианин ничего не отвечает на это, позволяя Людо вариться в собственном соку из предположений, надежд и чаяний.

— Ты не сердишься? — в голосе каппы что-то среднее между изумлением и раболепством.

— Нет. Всё в порядке, — отвечает Тоффи и добавляет на выдохе, — Людо.

Тот в свою очередь вздрагивает и несколько секунд глупо улыбается, только от того, что ящер произнёс его имя. Тоффи, прищурившись, смотрит на довольного каппу и силой подавляет ухмылку.

— Ты что-то хотел? — вкрадчиво интересуется ящер, параллельно с этим отрешенно думая о том, что, если он сдавит его сильнее, испачкает ковёр кровью; Тоффи слегка морщится, представив это, всё-таки есть более элегантные и «чистые» способы избавиться от надоедливого «босса».

Каппа, перестав улыбаться, с удивлением разглядывает хвост, по-прежнему обнимающий его за талию, часто-часто моргает и, возвратив свой взор на собственное отражение в полуприкрытых глазах Тоффи, делает испуганный вдох.

— Кажется, я забыл.

— Правда? — приподняв брови и невольно оскалившись, спрашивает септарианин, но тут же взяв себя в руки и придав своему лицу нейтральное выражение, обманчиво мягким тоном добавляет: — А я думал, нам есть, о чём поговорить.

Людо мнётся, явно путаясь в смешанных сигналах, он вновь переводит взгляд на хвост, аккуратно сжимающий его, а затем на нечитаемое лицо ящера, которое несколько секунд назад кривилось от непонятной эмоции. И, выдохнув, выдаёт тираду, не делая пауз и плотно зажмурившись, словно спасая глаза от слепящего солнца:

— У меня много работников, но люблю я только одного.

Даже сквозь мышцы хвоста Тоффи чувствует учащённое сердцебиение каппы, сопровождающее эту фразу. Людо вновь вцепляется обеими руками в его конечность, когтями чуть впиваясь в серебряную чешую, принося лёгкий дискомфорт, и, разлепив веки, смотрит на него так, словно он в ту же секунду вынесет ему смертный приговор.

«Не сейчас. Но тебе всё равно не понравится мой ответ», — думает септарианин, пригладив волосы на затылке, имитируя растерянность.

Он не может оттолкнуть его и сказать однозначное нет. Пока что… У него есть план, и пасть в немилость ему не выгодно, ему нужны ресурсы. А способы уклониться от назойливого внимания найдутся всегда.

— Оу, я видел татуировку Баф Фрога — твоё изображение в сердце под сердцем, очень трогательно. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, у всех есть свои любимчики. Мне лично больше нравится Бу-Флай, он похож на домашнее животное, его приятно гладить, — Тоффи старается говорить абсолютно серьёзно, он уже мастерски научился обходить нелепые признания своего «босса», изображая непонимание или неся полную чушь; будь тот поумнее, догадался бы, что септарианин при его проницательности и так в курсе.

— Я не… Я не…

Людо, кажется, сейчас расплачется, его лицо напряжено настолько, что чудится, ещё вот-вот и лопнет, голова, как у болванчика, качается из стороны в сторону.

— Ну, ты же пришёл поговорить не об этом, правда? — порочно улыбнувшись, спрашивает Тоффи.

Он любит играть в кошки-мышки, но с Людо обычно получается довольно скучная игра, может, когда-нибудь он его и удивит… сомнительно.

— Нет, — ссутулившись, словно сдавшись, тихо пищит каппа.

Ящер ощущает, как тот мелко дрожит, как будто в ознобе. И он ненавязчиво оттаскивает Людо к двери, пока тот не пришёл в себя, когда каппа оказывается за порогом, он наконец-то отпускает его и, щёлкнув кончиком хвоста по носу, произносит:

— Ну, тогда советую собраться с мыслями и после этого попробовать ещё раз.

Последнее, что видит Тоффи перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, огласив кабинет тихим щелчком повернувшегося замка, и вновь остаться наедине с шелестом проклятой кукурузы и предвкушением падения Мьюни, — это распахнутые влажно-блестящие глаза Людо и его кадык, ходящий из сторону в сторону, будто тот чем-то подавился.  



	7. Вечное проклятие (Эклипса/Мун)

  
Я связан не проклятием. Я связан тобой.  
(Captive Hearts / Toraware no minoue)

После совместного приключения в архиве они сближались медленно и неотвратимо, как две соседние галактики. Столкновение рано или поздно должно было произойти, и Мун понимала, что это лишь вопрос времени. Она испытала странное облегчение, когда на суде узнала о том, что она не состоит в кровной связи с Эклипсой. И после этого она стала чаще бывать в полуразрушенной, оплетённой плющом с алыми цветами башне опальной королевы. 

С ней было… интересно, она побоялась бы признаться себе, но ей было гораздо увлекательнее разговаривать с королевой Тьмы, чем с Ривером. Он уже давно стал такой же обыденной обязанностью, как и все её королевские дела. Они редко виделись (чаще и не хотелось), пересекаясь только в столовой или перед сном. После вторжения Тоффи, когда она фактически бросила его умирать, она вообще сомневалась в своей любви к нему. Но зато её буквально с непреодолимой силой тянуло к Эклипсе, она просыпалась и засыпала с мыслью о ней. Когда они, чаще по причине её занятости, долго не разговаривали, она с удивлением замечала, что вела с ней внутренний диалог или даже спорила из-за какого-то насущного вопроса.

В конце концов, она пришла к выводу, что это не нормально, и их связало либо запрещённое заклинание, либо королева Тьмы наложила на неё проклятие. И однажды она напрямую спросила её об этом.

— Конечно, сладкая. Как иначе? — засмеявшись, ответила та, и в её лукавых глазах зажёгся дикий огонёк.

У Мун перехватило дыхание, но, как ни странно, она удовлетворилась этим ответом. Не закатила истерику, не попросила снять проклятие. Она просто кивнула и продолжила прерванный разговор о том, где они смогут отыскать Метеору, чувствуя, как звенящий смех опальной королевы теплом отразился в груди.

***

В очередной раз допоздна засидевшись в башне Эклипсы, Мун поймала себя на мысли, что возвращаться в королевскую спальню ей отнюдь не хочется. Она удобно полулежала на огромной кровати, ощущая уютный комфорт. К тому же, она сильно утомилась за день и её клонило в сон. 

От веток с карминовыми цветами, свисающих в окно, доносился густой сладкий аромат, пьянящий разум. Мун ощущала любовное томление, исходившее, казалось, отовсюду. Или ей так чудилось из-за того, что она из-под полуоткрытых век любовалась Эклипсой напротив, листающей книгу с историей семьи Баттерфляй, которую она по её просьбе принесла. 

Пламя свечей соткало корону вокруг её тёмных волос, она сидела с царственной осанкой на табурете с резными ножками, и её фиолетовые глаза, пробегая по строчкам, красиво искрились. _Настоящая королева Мьюни._ Мун одёрнула себя и зажмурилась, ей казалось, что лишь на секунду...

Проснулась она от будоражащих, но аккуратных поглаживаний. Мягкие пальцы рисовали узоры на её оголённых руках, на тонкой коже шеи, на чувствительной, выглядывающей из корсета груди. 

За окном выл ветер, терзая древнюю каменную кладку. Но не так громко, чтобы заглушить ставшее тяжёлым дыхание Мун, которая продолжала делать вид, что пребывает в стране сновидений. Неторопливые осторожные прикосновения разносили вспышки огня по всему разом ослабшему телу, и королева не хотела, чтобы это прекращалось. После сна она была податливой и мысли лениво текли где-то на периферии сознания.

«Это всё из-за тёмного заклинания. Только из-за него», — оправдывала она свою реакцию.

Мун с трудом подавила стон, когда тонкие пальцы заскользили по внутренней стороне бедра. Тепло разливалось по венам, словно бушующий поток магии. Было так хорошо, что королева не сразу заметила внезапный холод от стали, прижавшейся к шее.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, маленькая лгунья, — раздался прямо в ухо слегка охрипший насмешливый голос.

Сердце сделало резкий оглушительный удар, и королева тут же отрезвела, распахнув глаза, и моментально приняла боевую форму бабочки, вцепившись нижними руками в кисть Эклипсы, расположив центральные на её талии и верхними несильно сжав шею, скорее предупреждающе, чем в желании причинить вред.

— Ну-ну, я пошутила, — коротко засмеявшись, сдавленно прошептала та. — Мне просто нравится, когда ты принимаешь этот облик. Я так не умею, — подмигнув, добавила она, и ловко оседлала бёдра королевы Мьюни, которая перед тем, как разжать ладони, слегка погладила её горло, будто извиняясь, но всё ещё сжимая её руку в тисках.

— Что, до сих пор осталась тяга к монстрам? — с сарказмом переспросила Мун, медленно отпуская запястье мьюнианки, и с недовольством устремив взгляд на ложку, которой Тёмная королева демонстративно помахала в воздухе перед её носом.

— Неужели ты поверила, что это нож, сладкая? — она задумчиво провела краем ручки по нижней губе. — Ножи мне не приносят по твоему же приказу, — прищурившись, она с иронией в глазах смотрела на Мун, которая в это время, как завороженная, следила за столовым прибором, который очерчивал губы Эклипсы, и в бессознательном жесте положив ладони четырёх нижних рук на её колени и бёдра, чуть раздвинув их в стороны.

— Ты меня заколдовала. Я знала, что тебя надо было сразу же вернуть обратно в кристалл. Я вся горю, это мучительно, — как безумная, зашептала Мун, пожирая взглядом женщину, нависшую над ней.

— Не сопротивляйся этому, и проклятие спадёт.

Эклипса провела концом ручки от ключиц королевы до ложбинки между грудей и отбросила многострадальную ложку куда-то себе за спину. Мун ощутила неправильное предвкушение.

«Этого делать нельзя», — думала она, не до конца осмысливая, что кроется за словом «это», но уже понимая, что не устоит.

Ладони верхних рук между тем вовсю мяли пышную грудь королевы Тьмы, которая, блаженно улыбаясь, вновь залезла ловкими пальцами к ней под платье. Мун к своему стыду ощутила жаркую тугую волну, расползающуюся ниже живота.

Королева Мьюни осознала точку невозврата именно в тот момент, когда освободила их обеих от одежды с помощью волшебства.

— Ох! Беспалочковая магия просто чудо! — засмеялась Эклипса, когда её платье внезапно испарилось и оказалось на полу, вспугнув маленьких крысообразных чудовищ, которые с писком шмыгнули под кровать.

Мун понадеялась, что там они и останутся, и отстранёно задалась вопросом: не станут ли они подглядывать? Но после того, как Эклипса тяжело выдохнула ей в рот, погружая в неё пальцы, ей стало всё равно.

***

Проснувшись, Мун почувствовала лёгкую и приятную истому, окутавшую тело, она сладко потянулась и открыла веки. Тяжёлый бордовый балдахин, представший перед её глазами, сразу услужливо напомнил ей, где она находится и _с кем_. Кровь прилила к лицу, когда в голове промелькнули сотни картинок сегодняшней ночи. Жар тут же охватил тело, однако рациональная часть разума вылила на неё остужающий ушат из вины, полностью затопившей её. 

_Ривер_. Имя мужа болезненно царапнуло её изнутри. Считается ли произошедшее изменой? Или же раз они с Эклипсой обе женщины — нет? Как Ривер отреагирует на это? В том, что она ему расскажет, Мун не сомневалась. 

Она с мучительным полустоном резко выдохнула сквозь сжатые губы, и через секунду яркий и навязчивый солнечный лучик прыгнул на её веки и прервал цепь из самобичевательных раздумий. Королева Мьюни внезапно осознала, что слишком светло, и, скорее всего, её уже давно ждут в офисе Магической Комиссии. 

Она приподнялась на локтях и тут же столкнулась взглядом с Эклипсой, внимательно следящей за ней, словно осторожно изучающей, полностью одетой, жующей непонятно откуда взявшуюся шоколадку; обёртка которой несколько мгновений назад специально или случайно(?) направила солнечный луч прямо ей в глаза. 

Мун встала, не отрывая взгляда от мьюнианки напротив, с помощью магии накинула на себя платье и рассеянно поправила воротник, скрывший синяки на шее.

— Доброе утро! — удовлетворённо жмурясь, наконец-то поприветствовала её королева Тьмы. — Хочешь шоколадный батончик? У меня большой запас. 

— Нет, спасибо. Мне кажется, я проспала, — с тревогой отметила Мун.

— Ничего, — махнула рукой Эклипса. — Подождут. В конце концов, королева ты или нет? — добавила она, кокетливо поправляя причёску.

— Вот именно, что королева. В отличие от тебя, я ответственно отношусь к своим обязанностям. И если бы не твоё чёртово проклятие… — немного грубо огрызнулась Мун, ощущая, как под сердцем начинает закипать бурлящий гнев и на себя, и на неё.

— Не было никакого проклятия, сладкая, — перебила её Эклипса, хихикнув, а затем снисходительно улыбнувшись. — Я просто не стала тебя разубеждать. Так тебе было легче принять.....

Мун не смогла сдержать возмущенно-удивлённое мычание, чувствуя, что коленки подгибаются. Как это не было? Королеве Мьюни внезапно захотелось зарыться обратно в одеяло и раствориться. Одновременно с этим она испытала иррациональное желание стереть капельку шоколада с уголка губ Эклипсы и рассмеяться вместе с ней. Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя неуместные позывы: 

«Надо покинуть это место и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться».

— В любом случае, такого больше не повторится! — громко вслух сказала Мун, заявляя об этом не только королеве Тьмы, но и себе самой, уверенным шагом покидая комнату.

— Ты снова лжёшь, моя сладкая королева, — ласково произнесла ей в след Эклипса.

Она ничего не ответила, не замедлила движение, но внезапно чётко услышала звенящий треск её рухнувшего брака, потому что Эклипса была абсолютно права.  



	8. Подарок (Том/Дженна)

  
Ветви деревьев, раскачиваемые жестоким зимним ветром, с громким свистом рассекают воздух. Снежная вьюга, заунывно завывая, со всей силы обрушивается на дребезжащее окно, от вибрации которого Дженна иногда вздрагивает. Но продолжает стоять, прислонившись виском к стеклу, и вдыхать холодный морозный воздух, просачивающийся через щели. Сквозь белую пелену можно с трудом рассмотреть иссиня-чёрное небо, девушка прищуривается, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы одну звезду, но метель запорашивает весь обзор.

«В Рождество все немного волхвы», — вспоминает она стихотворение какого-то поэта.

Даже демоны. И у Тома есть своя Звезда, за которой он следует. 

Эта мысль больно колет, так, что желваки на лице напрягаются, и Дженна зябко поводит плечами. Огонь в камине давно потух, но холод ей не по чем. Она же ведьма — так все утверждали в школе. На самом деле, конечно, нет. Однако она много лет потратила на поиски заклинания, которое поможет вернуть память Тому. 

Измерение магии подействовало на демона совсем не так, как на принцессу. Та, вернувшись домой, вспомнила всё, а он нет. Том начал жизнь с чистого листа, забыл о _них_. И почему-то влюбился в Стар (в конце концов, она его первая девушка). Которая не слишком сопротивлялась, но Дженна не могла винить её за это, потому что, как говорится: «В любви и на войне все средства хороши!». 

Несколько лет она пыталась найти способ всё исправить. Но, увы. И когда смотреть на Тома со Стар стало до тошнотворности невозможно, она с тяжёлым сердцем разорвала все связи с Мьюни, и даже покинула Эхо-Крик, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Решив, что, возможно, так правильнее. Стар сможет усмирить тех демонов, что не фигурально живут внутри Тома. Она со своим хулиганским характером только добавила бы ему новых. Но и это принятие, нисколько не уменьшает боль. И она по-прежнему продолжает надеяться. Глупо. Всё это время она старалась задушить надежду в корне, но ничего не вышло.

Где-то на заднем плане звучит классический аккомпанемент светлого праздника — баритональный тенор Фрэнка Синатры. И девушка грустно хмыкает, когда её сознание заполняют строчки: 

«Since we've no place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow». 

А в сердце совсем другой голос:

«Приходи в любое время. В Аду без тебя холодно». 

И тут же перед её внутреннем взором появляются невозможно алые глаза, в которых плещется то слепой плебейский гнев, то сакральное спокойствие, недоступное смертным. Она думала, что забудет. Не через неделю, так через месяц. Не через месяц, так через год. Но прошло уже несколько лет, а тоска холодным червём продолжает вгрызаться в душу, от чего даже в жаркий день пробивает озноб, стоит только задуматься о нём.

Обычно Дженна старается не делать этого. Но сегодня Рождество, как никак, и она снова вспоминает того единственного, кого хочется видеть рядом. Наверное Бог её совсем не любит, иначе не наградил бы горькой складкой в уголке губ и не отставил бы её встречать свой праздник в одиночестве. Считается, что в эту ночь открывается небо, ровно в три часа. И желание, произнесённое в небеса, непременно сбывается.

Дженна распахивает окно, ветер тут же вторгается в полутёмную комнату, освещённую мерцанием гирлянды, бросает пригоршни снега прямо в лицо девушки. Она не обращает внимание на колющий лицо мороз и забивающий горло холод, кричит в кобальтовую темноту самое заветное желание, почти молитву, чувствуя, как по щеке серебряной ниткой тянется слеза.

Шипение вспыхнувшего камина заставляет Дженну резко вдохнуть царапающие носоглотку снежинки. Онемевшими пальцами она с трудом захлопывает створки, но повернуться нет сил, потому что в отражении мелькает до боли знакомый силуэт, такой неуместно рогатый для сегодняшней святой ночи. 

Тяжёлые ладони ложатся на плечи, когти оставляют зацепки на розовом (да, она в конце концов наплевала и на гендерные стереотипы) пуловере, красные глаза сверкают в тусклом свете разноцветных лампочек.

— Сегодня я проснулся, охваченный огнём, выкрикивая твоё имя, — мерно рокочет Том, и как будто не было долгих лет расставания целует её в макушку. — Я вспомнил. — тихий шёпот в волосы.

Она не выдерживает и начинает плакать, дрожа в аккуратно сжимающих её горячих лиловых руках, выплёскивая из себя годы одиночества, сомнений и разочарований. Рыдает, надрывно и горько, до удушливой асфиксии, громче чем вьюга за окном.

«Ever since that night we've been together», — тягуче тянет пластинка.

Бог любит всех. Даже хулиганку Дженну.  



	9. Не та (Хэйнос/Растикор/Метеора)

  
Дверь за ним закрывается тихо, с тяжелым гулом, словно крышка гроба. Септарианин смотрит вверх на идеально белый, можно сказать, снежный потолок с лепниной в виде трефы. И хочет, чтобы он обрушился на него.

Он не боится маленькую принцессу и не презирает её, вовсе нет. Всё дело в том, что _некоторые воспоминания никогда не тускнеют_. 

На его руках слишком много крови, он не мог запятнать ею Хэйнос, а вот юную Метеору вполне. Смотреть на неё бывает нестерпимо больно, потому что у принцессы очень добрые глаза. И ему почему-то, совсем чуть-чуть (до ужаса), не хватает того безумного чёрного огня, что горел на дне зрачков у директрисы школы Святой Ольги.

Он облизывает свою печальную улыбку. О чём он думал, когда соглашался стать её охранником? Ну, во-первых предложение королевы было очень щедрым, а во-вторых юная принцесса была обворожительно настойчивой. И он в очередной раз попал в плен этих глубоких карих глаз (ненадолго). 

После перерождения Метеора его не помнила, так же как и своё мрачное прошлое. Но однажды столкнувшись с ним, отпускать уже не хотела. Впрочем, в этом своём желании она ничуть не изменилась. И это единственное, в чём она походит на Хэйнос. 

Охранять её не трудно, хотя бывает она и влипает в неприятности. Сложнее другое. С тонущим сердцем он принимает все её приглашения на тет-а-тет. Одно дело сопровождать её куда-то или дежурить у двери (и то, когда Метеору мучают кошмары, она бывает кричит голосом Хэйнос, который когтистой лапой впивается ему в сердце и превращает всё, что там осталось в мелкую труху) и совсем другое находиться в тесном помещении вдвоём. Тогда он, всего лишь слишком отчётливо, видит, что она совсем не тот человек, которого он любил. 

Кто-то скажет, что теперь она лучше, чище и правильнее. Может и так. Её воспитывали совсем по-другому. Принцесса Метеора замечательный человек, почти ангел. Но ему нужна отдающая грехами Хэйнос. И Растикор, конечно, будет служить будущей королеве до конца её дней, лелея в душе ошмётки былого чувства. Но никогда не ответит ей взаимностью. 

В последнее время она всё чаще старается остаться с ним наедине. От него не ускользают и её беспокойные взгляды, задерживающееся на его скромной персоне.

«Интерес подростка к взрослому монстру, ничего более», — уговаривает он себя (врёт).

По сути она его старше, хоть и не на данный момент. Парадокс, от которого мозги скручиваются в узел, заставляя его порой забываться. И тогда его выдержка даёт осечку. 

Принцесса не замечает или делает вид, что не замечает, когда он шумно вдыхает запах её волос, стоя позади неё на приёмах. Аромат шоколада, который любит Метеора и духи с нотой белладонны, которые любила Хэйнос. Вместе смешиваясь, они кажутся ему запахом подавленного безумия. Хочется его вскрыть, но он всё равно не сможет. 

Принцесса больше не превращается в монстра, королева позаботилась. Метеора похожа на нежный цветочек с хрупкими лепестками, дунешь, разлетится на части. Такая нежная и мягкая. С такой своими демонами не поделишься. Слишком сладкая. А у Растикора диабет (даром, что септарианин).

— Присаживайся, — звонким голоском почти приказывает принцесса, вырывая его из прострации, а потом совсем не по-детски тянет знакомым тоном: — Растикор.

Он переводит взгляд с потолка, блистающего алмазной крошкой, на Метеору. В тяжёлом бархатном платье, с серёжками слишком крупными для её детского лица и высокой причёской, она кажется очень взрослой. У него в голове что-то щёлкает и он отвечает:

— Да, мисс Хэйнос.

— Метеора! Метеора — я!

Она снова превращается в ребёнка, недовольно топает ногой и сопит.

— Уже не в первый раз ты меня так называешь! Кто она такая?!

Скорбь и привязанность смешиваются в его ответе:

— Я же уже говорил её больше нет, Ваше Высочество. Не волнуйтесь.

— Я похожа на неё? — капризно сжав губы, спрашивает Метеора.

Растикор горько улыбается.

— Ничуть, — и он даже не кривит душой.  



	10. Затмение (Мун/Тоффи)

  
Действию всегда есть равное и противоположное противодействие.  
(Третий закон Ньютона)

Она знает, что сейчас все смотрят на неё. Сочувствующе, понимающе, с выбитым в глазах праведным гневом желанием отомстить. Всего через несколько минут их взгляды изменятся. Как только кто-нибудь задаст «правильный вопрос». Кто это будет? Несдержанная Гекапу, которая просила её не заходить слишком далеко в своём глупом желании подружиться с монстрами. Или инфантильный Ромбулус, которому она нравится, сейчас кричащий, что всех посягнувших на королеву ждёт смерть.

Как бы то не было, рано или поздно, но он прозвучит: в той или иной форме. И поэтому она смотрит в пол, она не хочет видеть реакцию на свой _честный_ ответ. Она знает, как смердит презрение, в которое её вскоре закутают. Как не знать, когда её семья на протяжении веков щедро поливала этим чувством монстров.

Сначала их глаза вспыхнут удивлением (неверием), наступит гробовая тишина, которая потом воткнётся в неё иголками негодующих сумбурных восклицаний. Кто-то начнёт уточнять в своём ли она уме. Кто-то будет буравить её взглядом: Я так и знала (хотя нет). Глоссарик промолчит, потому что у него нет стороны. Он будет учить любую, кто владеет палочкой и книгой.

Холодные стены сжимаются вокруг тисками. Мун дрожит, чувствуя будто ядовитое жало скорпиона впивается в сердце, пуская по организму отравляющий страх. О, да, она знает какой приговор ей вынесут. Знает, что трон займёт очередная не-Баттерфляй. Которую представят народу, как её дочь. Она соврала бы, если бы сказала, что её наказание не будет жестоким. Очень даже. Каково это быть заточённой в кристалл? Будет ли она что-то чувствовать? Или это будет похоже на сон? Бесконечный кошмар наяву.

Вопрос задаёт задумчивый Омнитраксус, его голос прохладен. Этот всеведущий всех реальностей, наверняка и так в курсе и ему надоел этот фарс.

— Он принуждал тебя?

Моментально гвалт стихает, кабинет накрывает напряжённая тишина.

Глубокий вдох — тяжелый выдох. Звон голоса отражается в стоячем воздухе:

— Нет.

***

Зеркало идёт рябью. Зелёной, неспокойной, как илистое дно памяти. 

Кому он продал душу, чтобы получить источник связи с ней? Он закован в кристалл по горло (из него до сих пор пытаются достать информацию о «войске» монстров), но даже в таком положении септарианин умудряется действовать. Тоффи гениален, много умнее мьюнианцев, которые называют его животным. Снисходительно мягко он направлял её всё это время. Они разработали неплохую программу для того, чтобы и её народ и монстры смогли найти своё место на этой планете.

Теперь они оба считаются злодеями. Разве нутро Ромбулуса может обмануть? 

Мьюнианцам уже сообщили, что сразу после родов её казнят за измену (про то от кого ребёнок, естественно, молчок). Её список вероломств и без того обширен. Она же якобы сбежала, да и ещё пыталась поселить монстров в королевстве. Бросила свой народ. Никто не узнает, что она всего лишь желала увидеть жизнь за стенами замка. Пожить среди монстров, поговорить с их королём и генералом. Да, немного увлеклась септарианином. Что уж душой кривить, сильно. Но разве это помешало бы её королевским обязанностям? Нет. Но этот мир к такому не готов, а новый ей создать не позволяют.

Она нажимает на кнопку, сегодня она ответит на его звонок. Всё это время он пытался поговорить с ней. Но она избегала его, боясь потерять решимость. Теперь уже слишком поздно. И у неё есть просьба.

В серебряном овале отражается Тоффи, будто разом потерявший всю свою элегантность. Красные глаза с мешками от недосыпа, волосы растрёпаны, под подбородком истерично бьётся жилка. В его взгляде укор.

Она читает в нём: «Ты не связалась со мной, не сказала, отказалась от помощи».

Взгляд опускается на её живот, за безмерной усталостью огоньком мельтешит волнение. Взор перемещается на её глаза, ласкающий и одновременно умоляющий, он мягким глубоким голосом произносит:

— Магическая Комиссия избавится от тебя, посадит в кристалл. У меня есть свои люди в замке. Они помогут тебе, они готовы увести тебя прямо сейчас. Все эти месяцы ты не позволяла, даже применяла магию. Но сейчас Мун, если не ради себя и меня, то хотя бы ради нашего ребёнка… Почему ты не принимаешь мою помощь?

Картинка в зеркале немного качается. Кто-то держит его перед ящером. В руках. Судя по всему неумелых и слабых.

— Потому что у меня есть понятия о долге и чести… И хоть последнее я потеряла по мнению многих. Позволь исполнить хотя бы первое. Если я убегу, королевство пострадает. Начнётся борьба за трон между членами семейства. И кто знает, во что это выльется. Гражданская война… бунты.

Он смотрит на неё в течение долгого времени и по его лицу проходит мучительная судорога. Он сжимает челюсти, и зубы проходят насквозь, оставляя после себя красный след. Изображение качается сильнее. Мун хочется накрыть руками его лицо, успокоить, залечить. Но сейчас важнее другое. Она подходит ближе к зеркалу и тихо шепчет:

— У меня есть просьба. Пусть сразу после родов твои люди заберут нашего ребёнка.

***

Красный закат опаляет горизонт и Мун плавится вместе с ним, вдыхая слабый, едва уловимый аромат лаванды, растущей у окна. Она знает, что он должен стать последним в её жизни. Роды уже завтра. Она улыбается. 

До последнего сохранять самообладание и гордость — не это ли _должна_ королева? Должна — отвратительное слово, которое смердит не меньше, чем презрение. Долг — совсем другое. Благородное, от него веет верностью и рыцарством. Но как ни называй, она уже решилась. Если что-то пойдёт не так, монстры Тоффи заберут её ребёнка. Он будет в безопасности. Это главное.

Скоро у королевства будет новая королева. Добряк Ривер согласился изобразить её мужа. Все думают, что она вынашивает его ребёнка. Девочке, которую собираются взять на роль будущей королевы, повезло бы. Он стал бы хорошим приёмным отцом.

Мун больше не испытывает страха. Её долг — быть сильной. Даже, если сила стоит дорого. В конце концов она в любом случае не умрёт. Молочно белые руки опускаются на живот.

— Ты вся моя жизнь…

***

Сразу после родов её уводят в тюрьму к Ромбулусу. Ей даже не дают подержать дочь. Гекапу брезгливо сжимает её двумя пальцами одной руки, будто она прокажённая. Она, видимо, считает это милосердием, ведь Мун так будет легче покидать этот мир.

На казнь собираются все члены Магической Комиссии. Ей зачитывают протокол. В ярком свете радужных кристаллов они кажутся Мун полубезумными порождениями чьего-то больного воображения. Все они монстры, если приглядеться по-внимательнее.

Она улыбается, когда её спрашивают сожалеет ли она о содеянном. Её улыбка похожа на оскал. Потом она начинает шептать. Новая сила ощущается непривычно, вены скручивает почти до боли.

У неё было несколько месяцев, чтобы изучить запретную главу Эклипсы. Там так много полезных заклинаний. В том числе и то, которое позволяет убивать бессмертное. Глоссарику действительно наплевать на всё, раз он позволял ей это. Возможно, он к ней привязался? Или не может ослушаться владельца книги? Не суть.

Когда последнее слово заклинания слетает с её пересохших губ, и кончики пальцев покалывает от собравшейся на них тёмной энергии, они всё ещё озадачены. Смотрят на неё, кто хмурясь, кто почёсывая затылок. Такие благородные. Добрые герои, давшие последнее слово осуждённой. Злодейке. В сказках всегда побеждает добро.

Паля чернотой по бессмертным членам Магической Комиссии Мун думает: Как хорошо, что она живёт не в ней.  



	11. Заплатка (Растикор/Тоффи)

  
Растикор пьяным голосом хрипло бормочет залихватскую кабацкую песню и, чуть качнувшись, присаживается на белую колонну. Мутный взгляд охватывает раскуроченную мьюнианскую постройку из радужного кирпича, по которой скачут крысы. 

Не стоило так набираться. Он пил. Что? Болотную воду, виски. Дурацкий бар Геккапу, черти что подают. А ещё он проиграл там свой дорогущий кристалл. Дело не в цене, конечно. Он найдёт, чем закрыть дыру (в отличии от скважины в сердце — это поправимо). Но ещё со времён армии он ненавидит сверкать пустой глазницой. Есть в этом что-то обнажающе уязвимое.

Красное солнце тонет за горизонтом. Алые блики ластятся к металлической руке. Растикор несколько раз машет ею, пытаясь стряхнуть. Ничего не получается. Они по-прежнему горят на его запястье, напоминая ему искры, вспыхивающие в глазах Тоффи, когда его план срабатывал. 

Какое неслыханное свинство, что он не может последовать за ним. На черта ему всё это. _Мир_. Его рассеянный взгляд скользит по полю за кратером, в котором по слухам и скончался его генерал. Лечь бы где-нибудь здесь и подождать пока крысы съедят его кости, да и всё остальное. Только вот вряд ли. У них с Тоффи не будет одной могилы на двоих, так же как и жизни толком не было.

Сволочь! Почему он не мог остаться в живых ради него? Ну, или просто остаться в живых? Ради него он ничего никогда не делал. _Наверное._ Какой славный туман в голове. Растикор сипло смеется.

Его пустой взгляд упирается в стену кратера напротив. Зияющая дыра, похожая на пещеру. Что за? Он потирает веко. Дыра остаётся на месте. _Не почудилось._

Пошатываясь, он приближается к «пещере». Чертовщина! Ну, и ладно. Терять ему всё-равно нечего.

Он без заминки вступает в прохладную тьму. Обычно он прекрасно видит в темноте, но не здесь. Ощущение будто перед ним абсолютно ровный чёрный фон.

Сбоку слышится резкий хлопок. Растикор разворачивается по направлению к нему и тут же чувствует, что его сапог начинает что-то стягивать.

Какого? Он смотрит вниз, едва различая сквозь плотный морок ленивое шевеление у своих ног.

— Здравствуй, Раст!

Растикор так резко вскидывает голову, что перед глазом начинают плясать разноцветные круги, расцвечивая окружающую его темноту.

Т-тоффи…?! — его голос звучит надтреснуто.

Кровь в голове больно бьёт по вискам. Растикор с трудом заставляет себя верить, что это не галлюцинации от выпивки. _Пожалуйста. Пусть это будет правдой._

Темнота несколько секунд молчит. Что-то стискивает его щиколотки, постепенно поднимаясь выше, немного стягивая ткань его брюк. Он почти не обращает на это внимания. Какая ему разница, если Тоффи действительно где-то здесь. Он не паникует даже тогда, когда липкий горячий жгут оборачивается вокруг его талии, продолжая свой путь дальше, щекоча рёбра. Больше дразня, чем лаская.

— И да…и нет…

Он точно допился, но даже если это всего лишь мираж (довольно жестокий, к слову), он хочет увидеть генерала. Потом будет больно, очень больно, когда он рассеется. Но ему нужно увидеть его, хотя бы ещё раз.

— Я думал, что ты умер. Покажись, прошу. 

— Есть вещи и похуже смерти. Я сейчас не в лучшей форме, но то, что липнет к тебе, это тоже я… в некотором роде. Я стал частью этого. Побочный эффект от соединения клеток с проклятой магией. Мне нужно новое тело, чтобы собраться. Моё, благодаря Стар, совершенно не годится.

В темноте неподалёку от Растикора загорается алый огонёк. Почему только один? Неужели у Тоффи такое же увечье. Теперь у них есть что-то общее, они подходят друг другу как кривые мьюнианские пазлы. Есть вещи похуже смерти — это верно. Из груди врывается истеричный смех.

— О, Тоффи! Возьми моё! Я не против, я буду даже рад.

В этот момент Растикору действительно кажется, что это отличная идея. Уже распалённое мерными поглаживаниями жгутов тело ноет. Тоффи очень идёт, кстати. Быть такой тёмной во всё проникающей биомассой. Растикор издаёт ещё один глупый смешок.

Тонкий жгут, добравшийся до подбородка, обернувшись вокруг шеи, мягко тыкается в его рот. Ящер безропотно раскрывает челюсти, и его язык аккуратно льнёт к тёмному отростку. 

Чем бы Тоффи теперь не был — это всё равно он. Растикор это ощущает на том уровне, на котором это чувствуют любовники, между которыми есть не только близость. 

Чёрный слизистый жгут не имеет ни вкуса, ни запаха, но от него исходит ужас и сила. Все инстинкты Растикора кричат ему о том, что перед ним хищник — гораздо сильнее и опаснее его, и нужно бежать или сопротивляться. Но он не делает ни то, ни другое. Предательское тело остаётся на месте. Да, и как бежать, когда он не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, почти полностью поглощённый клубком из сяжков. Со стороны они с Тоффи, наверное, кажутся вросшимися друг в друга.

Мучительно медленно несколько отростков заползают под его брючину, продвигаясь вверх до тех пор, пока он не выгибается, почти ломаясь в пояснице. Кожа в местах соприкосновения с жгутами горит, словно по ней стекает кипяток. Воздух уже почти не попадает в лёгкие, но генерал не ослабляет хватку. Верно говорят, что удовольствие и боль две стороны одной медали. Наслаждение, эйфоричной волной, прокатывается по позвоночнику, выжигая всё внутри — и плохое, и хорошее.

Светящийся алым глаз, оказывается совсем близко, но разглядеть лицо Тоффи по-прежнему нет возможности. Мягкий и влажный язык проходится по груди Растикора, пламенное дыхание обдаёт кожу. О, Господи, только бы не проснуться раньше времени!

Темнота под веком становится белой. Краткий миг кристальной чистоты в голове сменяется внезапной жалящей болью от вторжения одного из жгутов под кожу.

— Ты действительно согласен на это? — лёгкий укус в плечо.

Тоффи так хочет выиграть, что он даже позволил мьюнианской магии сотворить с собой такое. А он в общем-то не против стать частью его триумфа, потому что без генерала, его жизнь всё равно не имеет особого смысла.

— Конечно. Разве могло быть иначе? Я люблю тебя, Тоффи, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Растикор, воздуха всё ещё мало.

Он же знает, всегда знал это. Он отдаст ему свою сотню жизней, если нужно. Или сколько их там у септариан? Как же трудно думать, когда мозг пытается провалиться в страну забытья.

— На твоё счастье я тебя тоже.

Растикор, чуть не поперхнувшись, воздухом, издаёт свистящий звук. Это его предсмертный хрип? Даже если так. Какому Богу поставить свечу? Тоффи только что признался ему в своих чувствах. Вслух. И пусть это и было сказано с той интонацией, с которой генерал обычно говорил «Рапорт принял», но прозвучало же.

Хотя у него звон в ушах. Может послышалось?

На язык падает что-то мокрое. Неужели Тоффи плачет? Или это он сам? Жгуты сжимают его так плотно, что он с трудом осознаёт происходящее. Жалящие уколы на коже — ничто по сравнению с той разрывающей на части болью, которую он испытал, когда узнал об его смерти. Однако, скорее бы генерал закончил, пока морок не рассеялся. Взял то, что ему нужно. Его тело, душу — не важно. 

Не смотря на физический дискомфорт — это хороший сон. Чудесный. Они снова вместе. И как странно, что ему кажется, что он отключается вместо того, чтобы просыпаться. Может быть он умирает…

Ему чудится, что горячка охватывает всё его тело. И шёпот последней колыбельной лижет ухо:

— Я ещё вернусь. К тебе.

***

Растикор просыпается разом, хватая ртом воздух, словно кто-то вылил на него ведро воды. Перед открывшимся глазом голубое небо с стремительно рассекающими его стрижами. Он несколько раз проводит ладонью по носу, тряся головой и резко вскакивает. Всё та же колонна, которая послужила ему кроватью, тот же кратер. Пещера!

На негнущихся ногах он ковыляет к ней. Всё тело болит. Ломоть после пьянки или... Хоть бы или!

Растикор заглядывает в зияющую дыру. Он чувствует запах сырости и земли, видит в приглушённом свете корни каких-то растений, кусков камня и чёрти что, но Тоффи здесь нет. Кулак железной руки по запястье входит в земляную стену.

Это был пьяный бред!

Или нет. То обещание вернуться... Он готов был умереть ради Тоффи. Но он так же и готов жить ради дня их последующей встречи. Какой бы призрачной она не казалась.

Ящер вновь проводит рукой по лицу, в этот раз цепляя когтем что-то на пустой глазнице. Повязка?

Он стягивает её и несколько секунд недоумённо смотрит на красную ткань лежащую в ладони. Это же... Тот самый дурацкий галстук... 

Изнутри рвётся пьянящая (не хуже вчерашнего виски) радость. Он, сжимая в кулаке шёлковую ткань, переводит слезящийся взор на всплывающее из-за леса солнце. Его не покидает ощущение, что вместо того чтобы забрать у него что-то, Тоффи оставил ему частицу себя.  



	12. Триада (Том/Стар)

  
В земном храме приятно пахнет, он не знает что это за благовония, но их аромат помогает избавиться от внутренней тревоги. Он стоит под неусыпным взглядом статуи какой-то святой, подсвеченной свечами в красно-голубых стаканах. И сравнивает её с _ней_ , _она_ прекраснее.

Зачем он пришёл? Она же просила этого не делать. И Марко говорил что-то о том, что он всех напугает, если появится в церкви. Но в тень бокового нефа, где стоит статуя, никто не посмотрит, так ведь? Все взгляды гостей прикованы к паре у алтаря. 

Родственники Марко (за исключением родителей) ничего не знают о Мьюни. Они думают, что Стар какая-то иностранка, и после свадьбы он уедет жить к ней. Поэтому на церемонии нет ни Пони Хэд, ни других иномирных «элементов». Потом, на Мьюни они сыграют ещё одну свадьбу... на которую его пригласили. Здесь его не ждут, но...

Он смотрит в её глаза. В глухом свете храма они похожи на тёмные таинственные воды. Их глубины хватит, чтобы нырнуть с головой и больше никогда не всплыть обратно. Потоки окрашенного витражами света рассеивают повсюду разноцветные блики, делая её лилейное платье многокрасочным, создавая рисунок без конца и _без смысла._ Как и его пребывание здесь. 

Он уже не уверен, что придёт на их мьюнианскую свадьбу. Теперь нет. Смотреть даже на этот земной, можно сказать, ненастоящий для него ритуал — сущий ад. Он должен радоваться за них, должен... Но у него не получается. Ему больно видеть их вместе, ощущение как будто у него в груди находится паучье гнездо, и маленькие лапки насекомых разрывают на части его сердце. 

Но и Стар ведёт себя странно. Он ждёт, что она засмеётся или улыбнётся, и всё перестанет быть таким изощрённым. Но она так серьёзно слушает слова священнослужителя и совсем не смотрит в сторону Марко. 

Мог ли он предположить? Нет-нет... Зачем тешить себя напрасной надеждой. Он должен смириться и отпустить её с тем, кого она действительно любит. Да, сначала он просил, потом умолял, даже угрожал. И снова молил, почти беззвучно, в агонии понимания, что она к нему никогда не вернётся. Даже сейчас ему хочется крикнуть ей: Остановись!

Она, нахмурившись, чуть поворачивает голову в сторону, будто услышав немую мольбу. Их взгляды встречаются. И у мира наконец-то едет крыша.

***

— Стар! — звучит сорвано и умоляюще.

Он посылает ей прелестно кривую усмешку. И есть в ней что-то такое родное, что вся эта чуждая ей, нервирующая её обстановка меркнет.

Шёпот гостей, сидящих на скамьях, становится всё громче, пока не перерастает в истеричные восклицания:

— Это конец света!

— Он пришёл за мной!

— Изыди!

— Отче, спаси! Я больше никогда не буду воровать!

Кто-то начинает плакать, кто-то молится. Священник, крестясь, поливает Тома святой водой, которая шипя тут же испаряется, тогда в ход идёт ладан.

Марко, схватившись за голову, причитает:

— Том, я же просил! Какого, ты творишь! 

Стар, стоящей посреди этого хаоса, впервые за последний час становится весело. Но смех острой рыбьей костью застревает в горле, когда она видит покрасневшее от возмущения лицо своего жениха.

Том подходит к ним и, удивительно несмело улыбаясь Марко, говорит:

— Прости.

В следующий момент она чувствует его руки, сжавшиеся вокруг её талии, и резкий толчок. Перед глазами вспыхивает огонь и, зажмурившись, Стар издаёт типично девичий визг, какой она всегда думала ей совершенно не присущ. Но гореть заживо страшно любому. 

— Ой, прости! Платье подпалил.

Руки Тома, словно бабочки, летают по её телу, что-то прихлопывая. 

Стар, открыв глаза, видит позади мельтешащего перед ней Тома — два зелёных солнца и озеро с коралловой водой. 

— Куда ты меня притащил!? 

Она в возмущении шлёпает демона по ладоням, которые уже совсем по иному прикасаются к льющимся сквозь пальцы кружевам. 

— Да-да, заслужил, — Том поднимает руки вверх, будто сдаваясь, позволяя ей ткнуть его и в бок, и в плечо. 

Стар замахивается, чтобы съездить ему ещё и по роже. Но, в отличии от других ударов, тычок в скулу получается лёгким. _Когда любят — по лицу стараются не бить._

— Чёрт, Том! Ты испортил мне свадьбу! — ещё один сильный удар под рёбра. 

— И платье! — тряся оплавленным подолом, пинает его ногой в колено.

— Зачем ты это сделал!? 

Том молча смотрит вверх, будто там что-то важное, и ответ висит в ярком антрацитовом небе над ними. Наверное, затащил её в одно из тех измерений, про которое не знает Марко. Наверняка, тот уже побежал за межпространственными ножницами, которые как и её палочка остались дома.

— Я это сделал, — медленно проговаривая каждую букву, начинает он, а затем смотрит ей в глаза предельно серьёзно своими тлеющими углями зрачков. — Я это сделал, потому что ты всё ещё любишь меня, Стар. И я тебя тоже. Даже больше того вишнёвого пирога, — демон, неловко потирая переносицу, смеётся. 

— Если бы ты любил меня, Том, ты не стал бы вставать на пути моего счастья!

— Прости, Стар, но ты не выглядела счастливой.

— Но Марко твой друг.

— Да. И я отдам за него жизнь. Я прикрывал его даже тогда, когда узнал что вы целовались. А мы тогда встречались с тобой, Звёздочка. И я в буквальном смысле всей своей тысячью душ защищал его, несмотря ни на что.

— Да, верно.. 

Было бы проще выставить его эгоистичным идиотом. Лишний раз убедиться, что она не ошиблась. 

— Скажи, что не любишь меня. Скажи, что только Марко делает тебя счастливой, и я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни. Но это ведь неправда?

Она прочищает горло, чтобы вызвать слово из двух букв, но получается совсем другое. 

— Я не могу сказать, что не люблю тебя, мы слишком многое пережили вместе. Скорее...как друга...

— Знаешь, как это нелепо звучит? — прохрипев очаровательный смешок, Том острым кончиком хвоста цепляет рубиновый цветок и протягивает его Стар. 

— Но что ты предлагаешь? Сбежать с тобой из-под алтаря, как какая-то... 

Звёздочка не берёт цветок, и он падает, алой каплей крови растекаясь по голубой траве. Театрально закатив глаза, Стар наклоняется и поднимает его. _Не пропадать же._

— Как Эклипса. Она же сбежала от своего мьюнианского мужа к монстру. А всё хорошее на свете должно повторяться, разве нет? — Том лукаво улыбается.

— Я не могу поступить так с Марко, — вертя стебель в руках, и смотря в жёлтую, как земное солнце сердцевину, вздыхает она.

— Я же пошутил. Мы не будем никуда сбегать. Я верну тебя к Марко, и ты ему спокойно объяснишь, что любишь меня и свадьба отменяется. 

— Ты самоуверенный наглый демон! — она вскидывает на него возмущённый взгляд. 

Том не стремится подавить ухмылку во весь рот, ностальгически знакомо подхватив её на руки, он взлетает над голубой травой. Его ладонь нежно и, как ни странно, прохладно скользит по её плечам.

— Может и так. Но я говорю истину. 

Его лиловые губы, расходящиеся тонкой линией под напором языка, похожи на леденцы. И кажется что они должны быть очень и очень сладкими, но они горькие, словно правда.

***

— Стар! Эй, милая! Что с тобой? Ты согласна? 

Голос Марко, в котором сквозит опасение, обрушивает на неё реальность. Она видит перед собой золотой крест и выцветшие глаза священника, который, склонив голову и приподняв брови, ждёт ответ. Она бросает беглый взгляд в глубину нефа, где уже никого нет, только слабый серый дымок, свиваясь в кольца, чертит милый сердцу силуэт. 

Сомнения сгрызают до скелета. Что ей ответить? Она должна поступать правильно и нести ответственность за свои деяния, как настоящая королева. А не скакать от одного парня к другому: мысленно и наяву. Да и она действительно не может бросить Марко у алтаря, как в какой-нибудь дешевой драме. Он такого не заслуживает. 

— Да, согласна, — звонко произносит Стар, надеясь, что сейчас не ломает жизнь сразу троим.  



	13. Полуживой (Тоффи/Людо)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В одной из серий было такое интересное измерение с мусором, в которое попал Людо. Я не смогла удержаться, чтобы не написать это.

  
Полуживой это то же самое, что и полумёртвый.(с)

— Людо, — мягкий полушёпот.

Шёпот предвестник настоящей страсти, но не в их случае.

— Я приготовил завтрак.

— Тебя нет. Ты последняя задача, которую я не могу решить.

 _Не хочу._

Родители, Стар, Марко — все образы, созданные из хлама, он смог справиться с ними. Но Тоффи… Он в очередной раз оставляет всё как есть, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Для **него** ящер выглядит, как настоящий, и ему неважно из какого дерьма он сделан на самом деле. Та же ошибка. 

Измерение гиперболизирует все достоинства Тоффи, создаёт его таким, каким Людо хочет его видеть. Этот мир подчиняется ему, и они вместе ввергаются в пучину безумия.

Возможно, что это место Ад, который он заслужил. Потому что он своими руками убил _его_. Но _его-то_ он на самом деле и не знал толком. Он наделил его теми качествами, какие хотел, чтобы в нём были. А потом влюбился в этот образ, который не имел никакого отношения к настоящему. И чувство вины его не гложет, потому что он убил не того Тоффи, которого любил. Парадигма восприятия слишком сильно накреняется, заставляя верить в то, что он прав.

Когда-то у него был свой замок, куча приспешников, и, как ему казалось, сила. Он был наивным дураком и думал, что может всё. Он считал себя равным ящеру, он знал, что тот выберет себе в партнёры только того, кого считает равноценным себе. Уж точно не его. 

Реальность болью бьёт по чувствам, когда руки Тоффи обнимают его. Он слышит глухой стук не настоящего сердца. Зато **его**.

— Ты сегодня какой-то напряжённый.

Душа Людо до краёв заполняется постыдным счастьем от ощущения принадлежности к кому-то. Глаза лже-Тоффи сейчас лучатся любовью, но он не поднимает голову, чтобы узнать наверняка. Эта нежность убивает. Потому что взгляд настоящего ящера был похож на прохладный льдистый ручей, и он всегда смотрел на него равнодушно. У этой оболочки тот же голос и вид, но он понимает, что на самом деле внутри Тоффи нет. Этот образ — его личные кандалы, удерживающие в этом месте, не позволяющие уйти и жить полноценно.

И ему хочется вывернуться из этих объятий, отстранится. _Сжать крепче, и навсегда забыться._ Людо не делает ничего. Просто стоит, чувствуя себя побитой дворнягой, которая жмётся к любому проявившему к ней ласку. Он насильно выталкивает воздух наружу вместе с омерзительным ощущением счастья, чувствуя холод поцелуя на шее.

Ещё чуть-чуть. Он позволит этой иллюзии продлиться ещё немного. День, два... плюс-минус год. А потом он вернётся к настоящей жизни. 

Жарко-больно от прикосновений лже-Тоффи, которые сопровождают его мысль, о том, что она никогда не начнётся, пока он привязан к мертвецу.  



	14. Пожалуйста, хватит! (Мун/Тоффи)

  
Она вспоминает синее небо, такое высокое, что кружится голова. Как хочется увидеть его ещё раз. Взлететь высоко-высоко, чувствуя потоки ветра, ласкающие её крылья. Но пропасть его глаз сулит ей только падение. 

Падение — это тоже полёт. Краткий и в конечном итоге сломающий её.

Вся в шрамах с изнеможённым внутренней борьбой лицом она продолжает сопротивляться страху, который появляется тогда, когда тёмный высокий силуэт вырастает у дверей её камеры. И будто вновь разом переживает тот день, когда её привычный мир обратился в прах, чувствуя как сердце пропускает удар.

Мун может позволить себе слабость, Королева Мьюни — нет. 

Свет факела освещает только одну сторону его лица, другую сжирает тьма.

— Соскучилась? По своему единственному посетителю.

Он кладёт букет прямо на грязный каменный пол рядом с её коленями, словно на могилу. Титаническим усилием Мун заставляет себя не отшатнуться от него. _Нельзя показывать свою слабость._

Тоффи нравится заставлять её глаза сиять. Они моментально зажигаются внутренним светом отчаяния при его приближении. Но сейчас Мун смотрит в пол и на цветы, расстелившиеся белым кружевом по каменным плитам.

— Не смотри на них, — коротко и безэмоционально произносит Тоффи, и присев, берёт её за подбородок, разворачивая её лицо так, чтобы установить зрительный контакт. — Смотри только на меня.

От него пахнет грозой и кровью, он будто соткан из мрака и тьмы (он ведь правда впитал тёмную магию). Из-за парализующего ужаса она не может отвести свой взгляд от его кошачьих зеленовато-жёлтых глаз. Внутри неё — по швам рвётся уверенность и гаснет надежда. Её трясет как в лихорадке, она пытается сложить обветренные губы в едкую улыбку, но та распадается, теряя в его жестком лице усмирённую браваду. Тоффи рассматривает её, как диковинного зверька, склонив голову к плечу.

— Тебе не надоело здесь сидеть? — его голос льётся текуче и мягко.

Мун молчит. Он отпускает её подбородок и его шершавые пальцы проскальзывают по её фиолетовым венам. Она закрывает глаза и ощущает болезненный натиск на губы, зубы сталкиваются с зубами, но она продолжает упорно стискивать их, не давая его языку проникнуть дальше. Тоффи отступает, хоть ему и нужна её сила, оставшаяся в ней тёмная магия. После этого недопоцелуя её губы болят так, словно по ним прошлись наждачкой. Он смотрит на неё пристально и часто дышит.

— Сколько ещё ты будешь упорствовать?

Она ничего не отвечает, чуть ссутулившись, отворачивается от него. Ему кажется, что боль, которую она излучает, можно потрогать руками, он даже чувствует её на кончике своего языка. Очень сладко. Он любит оставлять свой отпечаток на всём, что завоевал.

Мун хрипло дышит, ей кажется, что земля засыпает её лёгкие. Но в каменном мешке её не похоронят, умереть ей Тоффи не даст. Каждый его приход наполняет её тоской и безнадёжностью. Она в курсе, что бороться с судьбой не получится, и всё равно продолжает пытаться. Но уже так мало сил.

Тоффи нехотя поднимается и, небрежно отряхнувшись от пыли, бросает ей:

— Что ж… Тогда я, пожалуй, зайду завтра. Ты не против?

— Я не против, — цедит сквозь зубы неустрашимая королева.

«Пожалуйста, хватит!» — в отчаянии думает Мун.   



	15. Невообразимое (Марко/feelings)

  
Если бы у Марко спросили, что он чувствует к Стар. Он ответил бы, что нечто невообразимое. То же он сказал бы и про Тома. Он настолько проникся ими, их миром, что даже позабыл про свой. Как он мог узнать о беременности матери только на последних сроках? Марко недовольно поджимает губы. Он всегда был таким внимательным сыном и вот…

Парень медленно проводит пальцем по уже засаленной потрёпанной фотографии. На ней он, Том и Стар в обнимку. Он словно ищет в ней поддержку, не замечая, что опирается на треснувшую в нескольких местах соломинку. Ведь как-то незаметно они стали для него ближе, чем семья. И он не ощущает себя предателем из-за того поцелуя. Ведь он отдавал вишнёвым пирогом — отпечатком прикосновения Тома.

Марко до неприличия счастлив, когда они делают что-то втроём. Он получает удовольствие от их совместных прогулок, испытывая невольную досаду только тогда, когда они делают что-то без него. Он наслаждается их общим восторгом, они такие живые и эмоциональные, его сердце наполняется радостью, когда он рядом с ними. Том — это разговоры по душам и общие интересы, Стар — это приключения и чувство необыкновенной лёгкости. 

Ощущая в воздухе сладкий запах карамели и солнечный свет, согревающий кожу, он прижимает фотографию к сердцу, молясь, чтобы они оба навсегда остались в его жизни.  



	16. Нет дыма без огня (Том/Дженна)

  
Смертные полагают, что это весело? Отвлекать его от дел своими вызовами. Скорее всего, они просто не задумываются над тем, как это неприятно, когда ты уже предвкушаешь горячую лавовую ванну, заносишь ногу, чтобы в неё опуститься… и бац… оказываешься в дурацком кругу какого-то идиота, который считает, что ты что-то вроде джина. Многие забывают, что демоны питаются душами, и чем больше душ поглотит демон, тем он сильнее. Соответственно всё, на что он ориентируется, попадая в такую «ловушку», — это как бы побыстрее сожрать дух недотёпы. Контракт может отсрочить это, но итог будет такой же.

Да и сейчас заглотить чью-то душу тотчас на месте стало проще. Раньше его боялись до зыбкой дрожи в руках и голосе. А теперь что? Из-за сексуализации его вида многие дамы и девушки сами заходят за границу круга, стоит только похлопать одним из трёх глаз. Они делают это, несмотря на то, что в результате сдерживающие его чары моментально разрушаются. И ему даже не нужно исполнять их желания, чтобы что-то получить.

Том отряхивается от пепла, разгоняет ладонью серые полосы дыма, пронзившие воздух, и окидывает взглядом помещение, в котором очутился. Кисло отмечая обшарпанные стены, уныло обвисшие лоскуты отклеенных обоев и лужицы жёлтой жидкости на полу.

«Хоть бы это был яблочный сок», — брезгливо морщась, думает Том. — «И только бы его вызвали не сектанты!»

Обычно именно они выбирают самое поганое и мерзкое место, полагая, что оно должно ему понравиться. Больные люди. Его комната во дворце Ада ежедневно убирается слугами. И он ни в коем разе не любит грязь, гной, да и ту же кровь. И не то чтобы он не справится с кучкой смертных, но несколько умалишенных уболтать сложнее, чем одного. 

Его бегающий по помещению взгляд фокусируется на жёлтой юбке стоящего напротив него человека. Девчонка. Том кривит губы. _Будет просто._ Он запинается на этой мысли, когда его алые глаза встречаются с влажной бездной карих.

Девушка ошпаривает его взглядом. Ого. Что-то новенькое. У неё забавная шапка, синеватые синяки на коленках, и царапина на правой щеке. Тонкие белые шрамы на руках и никакого отчаяния ни в лице, ни в позе. Она совсем не похожа на тех томных барышень в чёрных готических корсетах, которые порой требуют его внимания. Сигарета продолжает свисать с её губ, когда она угрюмо произносит:

— Ты исполнишь, то что я попрошу. Или проведёшь остаток _моих_ дней здесь.

Шлейф дымка, окутывающего её, кажется ему забавным. Ведь огонь — это его стихия. Поэтому он знает, что дым трудно поймать, схватить, запутать. Именно в этот момент он осознаёт, что _будет сложно._

— Не желаешь сначала выпить? — беззаботно скалится Том и создаёт из воздуха два бокала; один остаётся у него в руке, другой замирает у границы круга.

— Думаешь, самый умный? Мне, конечно, интересно, что за пойло делают в Аду. Но туда я не зайду, — небрежно выпустив изо рта струю дыма, хрипло отзывается девушка.

И вновь закусив фильтр, отламывает доску от разбитого пола неподалёку от себя. Надменно улыбнувшись ему краем губ, она пытается подцепить ею бокал, чтобы подвинуть его за границу.

Очень зря. Это не то, на что он рассчитывал, но данной ситуацией можно воспользоваться. Бокалы мгновенно исчезают, а Том хватает доску двумя руками и, присев, дёргает её на себя. Девушка падает и проезжается по полу, но успевает разжать ладонь, оказавшись лоб в лоб с ним. Между ними всё ещё есть магическая стена, но он чувствует её дыхание на своём виске. Горячее и тяжёлое. И такой родной горький запах дыма.

— Неплохо, чудик, — говорит она поднимаясь, и её злая улыбка ввинчивается в него сверлом.

Девушка отряхивается и растерянно озирается по сторонам. Заметив выпавшую из-за их возни сигарету, она горько вздыхает.

— Огонька не найдётся? — она машет перед его лицом затушенным окурком, и впервые за всё время очаровательно щерится.

Плечи и волосы Тома вспыхивают. Он рассержен из-за её фамильярности, но в уголках его тонких губ прячется довольная улыбка. За последние десятки лет эта девушка — самый интересный экземпляр, который ему попадался.

— С избытком. Но вне круга я колдовать не могу. Слабо зайти и прикурить от демона?

— Дешёвыми понтами меня не проймёшь. К тому же у меня есть зажигалка. Просто проверяю, правду ли говорят про радиус воздействия, — она достаёт из кармана зажигалку и перекатывает её с костяшки на костяшку. — Нравится местечко? — тряхнув тёмной чёлкой, мол оцени в какую помойку я тебя затащила, издевательски уточняет девушка. — Сидеть тебе здесь всю мою жизнь, если не согласишься на условие «ты мне желание — я тебя отпускаю». И никакой души. Даже не мечтай.

— Твоя жизнь — жалкий миг в бесконечности моего бессмертия.

Том надменно вскидывает подбородок, но он блефует. Он здесь помрёт со скуки раньше, чем она от рака лёгких.

Девушка прищуривается. Несколько раз щёлкает зажигалкой. Сквозняк, гуляющий по помещению, сбивает огонь, мешая прикурить, но она не сдаётся, пока не зажигается красный светлячок.

— Ну-ну, — выпустив графитовое колечко практически ему в лицо, спокойно тянет смертная. — Давай начнём по другому. Меня зовут Дженна. А тебя?

— Том, — хмыкает демон.

— Том и Дженна. Практически Том и Джерри, — она хрипло смеётся, а он в недоумении вскидывает брови, не понимая, о чём она.

Видимо, девушка замечает его растерянность, потому что тут же поясняет:

— Мультик такой. А мышка там обыгрывает кошку. Так что может не будешь усложнять и согласишься?

У Дженны неестественно прямая спина. Всё-таки она напряжена. Не боится, нет, но опасается. Хоть и стоит близко. В глазах азарт. Нравится играть с огнём, не иначе. Он слишком долго живёт на этом свете. И знает, что сломанных однажды уже не сломать. За всей этой бравадой Дженны скрывается покорёженная душа. Уж в этом он разбирается.

— Ладно. Сделаю, что хочешь, — морща нос, вальяжно тянет Том. — Но я всё-таки демон и должен вредить людям. Раз уж мне твою душу не забрать… Буду появляться каждый раз, когда ты закуриваешь… по своему желанию.

В конце концов, он знает много других способов добраться до человеческой души, используя малейшую слабость. Взгляд Тома отточенным лезвием полосует девушку снизу вверх, но она даже не вздрагивает. 

— Договорились. Но особо не надейся. Жизнь ты мне не испортишь, — и сверкнув глазами, вкрадчиво добавляет: — Я брошу курить.

Том в курсе, что теперь блефует Дженна.  



	17. Неизменное (Том/Марко)

  
Старость не защищает от любви, но любовь защищает от старости.  
(Коко Шанель)

Определённо, старость берёт своё. Его руки постепенно ослабевают; под уже не такой упругой кожей всё больше проступает сетка из синих ручьёв выпуклых вен. Марко пристально разглядывает свою ладонь, покрытую мозолями и трещинами, которые заживают гораздо медленнее, чем раньше. Такие руки бывают у мечников и работяг. Поэтому заскользивший по линии жизни длинный, гладкий и изящный палец принца выглядит там весьма неуместно.

Том не постарел ни на йоту, ни на секунду, ни на долю мгновения. Будто застыл в трудно определимом возрасте между восемнадцатью и тридцатью. Он — демон, с немного другой физиологией, необычными способностями и складом психики. Марко трудно представить, каково это — обладать неограниченным запасом сил и жизни. И, если честно, он до сих пор не до конца понимает природу Тома, однако, он любит его и без этого понимания. В конце концов, вечный совсем не обозначает идеальный. Но он является для него единственной причиной не стремиться заглянуть за грань. 

Марко не боится умереть, он прожил хорошую и долгую жизнь полную приключений. Но оставить Тома одного раньше времени из малодушия или желания покоя будет настоящим свинством. Поэтому он пообещал себе, что продержится столько, сколько сможет, даже если вставать по утрам становится всё тяжелее.

Да, его тело постарело, но зато с годами он стал мудрее и спокойнее, рассудительнее. Вещи, которые напрягали в молодости больше не кажутся значительными. И он видит, что Том тянется за ним. Потихоньку учится контролировать гнев и свой внутренний огонь. По земным меркам демон ещё не достиг среднего возраста, и тем более ему далеко до старости. Однако, Том ушёл с ним, желающим провести остаток своих дней на окраине Мьюни подальше от интриг мьюнианского дворца и шумных отпрысков Стар. 

Сначала Марко думал, что такая размеренная жизнь в домике на опушке леса наскучит принцу. Но он никогда не видит в его лице ни разочарования, ни уныния. Наоборот, Том с радостью принимает на себя часть домашних дел. Только иногда отлучаясь для решения важных вопросов в Преисподней. И, каждый раз возвращаясь, он выглядит так, словно выиграл приз в лотерее, находя взглядом Марко, встречающего его на крыльце.

Так же как и сейчас. Марко вновь смотрит на гладкую ладонь принца, сжавшую его, потрёпанную временем. Какой контраст! Он морщится и подавляет недовольное кряхтение. Том, вздохнув, тянет замок из их переплетённых пальцев к губам и целует. И в это мгновение, в такт трепыхающегося, как в молодости, сердца Марко перестаёт видеть различия. 

Том прижимает его ладонь к своей груди и смотрит ему в лицо так, будто не замечает ни морщин, ни серебряных нитей в волосах. Будто и не было всех этих прошедших лет. И к щекам Марко приливает кровь, потому что, как ни крути, выглядеть солиднее не получится. Он глупо улыбается, думая, что теперь похож на идиотскую красную свеклу, а не на умудрённого годами человека.

И он даже представить себе не может насколько Том любит его в этот момент.  



	18. Невыполнимая задача (Мун/Тоффи)

  
Последний круг по траектории эллипса она практически пролетает, сжав пилон только двумя ладонями, и замирает, немного склонив голову и прикрыв густо подведённые чёрным глаза.

Сильный макияж — её маска, скрывающая знаки на щеках, искажающая черты лица. Хотя и без того в шестирукой бабочке с крыльями трудно узнать принцессу Мьюни.

Разноцветные лучи прожектора осыпаются неоновыми бликами вокруг её хрупкого тела, заставляя кожу искрится серебристой пыльцой блёсток. Обожжённые трением ладони горят, тело пылает, будто охваченное костром, но она довольно улыбается. Толпа свистит и улюлюкает; десятки голосов шелестят восхищением и похвалой. Любовь почитателей — тот ещё наркотик. Да, монстры её любят. Ох, знали бы они…

Старенький владелец этого богом забытого заведения, находящегося на самом краю мьюнианской территории монстров, взял её на работу, не задавая лишних вопросов; вминув себе в привычку называть её дочкой. Мун от этого чувствует себя последней мразью. Во-первых потому что она ему врёт, во-вторых потому что ей это приятно. Она росла без отца, тот (благородный мьюнианец) променял её на карьеру, а этот мало знакомый (грязный) монстр в первый же день одарил её душевным теплом, и даже не хотел, чтобы она танцевала, предлагая ей другую работу. Но ей удалось отстоять свою позицию и перед ним, и перед своим Советом.

— С помостов толпа просматривается лучше!

Так она заявила Магической Комиссии, чтобы объяснить свой странный выбор работы под прикрытием. Зачем им знать, что ей на самом деле нравятся танцы на пилоне.

Мама об её взаимодействии с Комиссией, естественно, не в курсе; её члены частенько делают что-то только из своих собственных соображений, не ставя королеву в известность. Гекапу несколько раз пыталась тайно внедрить мьюнианцев, переодетых монстрами, в их сообщество, но интеграция не удавалась.

Очень иронично, что единственными живыми существами, похожими на угнетённую расу, являются королева с принцессой в форме Баттерфляй. Ещё не состоялось ни одно сражение, поэтому в боевой форме их никто не видел. И по слухам Мун знала, что не каждая королева могла принимать такой облик. Всё это сделало из неё идеальную кандидатуру для опасной миссии. Которая, как ни странно, буквально давала ей глоток чистой свободы от душащих стен дворца, наполненного лицемерием и высокомерием.

Этот бар — единственно место, где она ощущает себя свободной. От грехов предков, от груза прошлого. Кто-то мог бы возразить, что она находится здесь под чужой личиной. Но с другой стороны, разве принцесса Мьюни — это не такой же образ, как и бабочка-танцовщица. Её я есть в них обеих. И так просто забыть о миссии…

С резким выдохом потяжелевшего в лёгких воздуха, принцесса открывает глаза.

Мун поднимает голову и сквозь месиво движущихся существ перед ней с предельной ясностью различает его. Почти статичного. Септарианина, то проступающего в зыбком золотистом свете, то теряющегося за серой пеленой дыма. Вроде такой же, как и другие монстры, но его окутывает вуаль изысканного благородства, выделяя на фоне сородичей.

Он как всегда сидит на своём излюбленном месте — чуть правее барной стойки под мигающей лампочкой, с неизменным стаканом болотной воды и лёгкой ехидной ухмылкой в уголке рта. Не присмотришься — не заметишь.

Жёлтый свет софита обтачивает его лицо, заостряя, делая ярче его и без того пронзительный змеиный взгляд — липкий янтарь, в котором можно увязнуть, разжигающий шальные помыслы. Взгляд, осторожно ощупывающий каждый миллиметр её тела, не скарбёзно-похабный, с долей всё того же восхищения. Но почему-то из-за него личное пространство перестаёт быть таковым, хоть ящер и находится в паре метрах от неё.

Сердце пропускает удар, Мун внезапно перестаёт замечать шум толпы и звуки музыки. Септарианин медленно проводит кончиков языка по кромке стакана, следя за её взором, который неотрывно следует за этим его движением.

(– Ты такая сладкая, так бы и съел!)

Их извечный беззвучный диалог: из взглядов, мимики и жестов.

Мьюнианка хмыкает, не то чтобы септарианин подталкивает её на неприличные действия. Она привыкла играть с ним в переглядки, в эти рассыпчатые намёки жестов. И должна отвечать ему не как принцесса, прячущаяся за нормами приличия, а как танцовщица, которая привыкла давать отпор слишком наглым посетителям.

Мун ладонью обхватывает холодный стержень пилона, и едва заметно проводит вверх и вниз, сжимая, пристально смотря ему в глаза. Для других со стороны выглядит так, будто она опирается об него, чтобы встать. Но он поймёт её ответ.

(– Попробуй, останешься без причинного места!)

Он слегка наклоняет голову в жесте одобрения и салютует ей стаканом. Она делает судорожный вдох, и её лицо всё-таки заливает пунцовая краска, которая едва ли видна сквозь все слои пудры. Но она догадывается, что он замечает её так же отчётливо, как и замазанные ромбы.

Мун продолжает стоять на месте дольше положенного, придавленная ощущением опьяняющего чувства запретности.

Он залпом допивает остатки болотной жижи, и дарит ей на прощание такой взгляд, что мороз дерёт кожу.

(– Я вернусь!)

Данное им обещание граничит с угрозой.

Она отворачивается, не слишком резко, почти что равнодушно.

(– Мне всё равно!)

Как всегда. Он смотрит только её выступление, а затем сразу же уходит. 

Они ни разу не разговаривали. Мун понимает, что если они это сделают то, им обоим придётся действовать по плану. Они наблюдают друг за другом, не подходя близко, словно между ними невидимая черта, заплыв за которую можно утонуть.

Мысли Мун скатываются в хаотичный ком, когда за ним закрывается дверь, и её нога опускается со сцены. Будто им не стоять вместе на одной земле. Эта холодная война — полная глупость. Им всем хватило бы здесь места. Но дурное предчувствие, отравляющее кровь, предсказывает, что пока у руля иные силы, этого не случится.

Час спустя Мун, опустив взгляд в пол, отчитывается перед Магической Комиссией. Она почти не врёт им, когда говорит, что и сегодня не смогла вступить в диалог с врагом. Ей нужно чаще мелькать на публике, чтобы снять с себя подозрения и расположить к себе шпиона септариан.

Она и предположить не может, что в это же время Тоффи абсолютно нагло лжёт, меланхолично смотря прямо в опасные гранатовые глаза Сета, что до сих пор не может понять прав ли информатор и является ли та самая бабочка принцессой.

Ему нужно больше времени, чтобы _рассмотреть._  



	19. Чти (Марко/Тоффи)

  
Чти своё достоинство и достойного врага. С одинаковым прилежанием.

Воздух невыносимо горяч. Позади него раздаются завывания и фанатичный шёпот его монстров, надеющихся на его бессмертие. Но солоноватый привкус крови во рту напоминает, что это не совсем так. Атака была слишком внезапной, его серп валяется в стороне, выбитый из рук в поединке. Неожиданно, но он чувствует себя измотанным после боя с этим… Марко. 

Длинная тень скользит по песку и падает на его колени. Тоффи ждёт, когда на его голову обрушится меч, чьи руны светятся беспощадным фиолетовым светом смертельной для него магии. Но лучше он примет этот удар стоя. Не так позорно.

Он длинными пальцами зарывается в крупный латунный песок, отталкиваясь, и выпрямляется во весь свой нешуточный рост, смотря прямо в упор на своего врага, восседающего на военороге. 

Даже будучи раненным он производит такое мощное впечатление, что вся остальная мьюнианская армия, словно сговорившись, делает шаг назад. 

Рыцарь, победивший его, щёлкает застёжкой, отцепляя шлем от доспехов, и, шумно выдохнув, отбрасывает его в сторону, будто всё это время он не давал ему дышать. Марко проводит ладонью по абсолютно влажному лбу и, прочистив горло, чётко произносит:

— Уводи свой отряд!

Юноша строго смотрит на него сверху вниз. На молодом, опалённом солнцем лице, нет следов презрения или гнева. Более того, во взгляде открытых каштановых глаз, обрамлённых длинными, словно у ребёнка ресницами, мелькает что-то умоляющее. _Он не хочет его убивать._

Тоффи едва справляется с заклокотавшими в груди чувствами. Ярость — от того, что рыцарь смеет его жалеть и восхищение тем, что хоть кто-то из этих людишек имеет понятия о чести. Боги, он замечает раскаяние во взгляде Марко и невероятно — стыд. Но за что? За то, что притащился с целой армией на нейтральную территорию и выгоняет его немногочисленный отряд из полуразрушенного особняка, где они собирали еду? Наверняка приказ звучал не так. Не просто выгнать. **Уничтожить**. 

Численное преимущество сейчас на стороне Марко, однако он не пытается им воспользоваться. Его армия неодобрительно и беспокойно перешептывается, несогласная с решением командира. Костерить его будут ещё долго. Они все могли вернуться триумфаторами, неся на пиках головы монстров. Не на это ли рассчитывала королева, отправив Марко сюда? 

Тоффи был наслышан об этом юноше, в столь раннем возрасте возглавившем мьюнианскую армию. Буквально пару дней назад. Злые языки поговаривали, что свою должность он получил через постель королевы. Но Тоффи на личном опыте убедился, что его владение оружием превосходит многих. Так что, по-видимому, вполне заслуженный титул.

— Не убьёшь меня? — Тоффи аккуратно складывает руки за спиной.

— Мало чести в том чтобы убивать безоружного врага. В следующий раз я подготовлюсь. Ты сражался лучше меня, — Марко с размаха убирает меч в ножны.

— И проиграл, — злобно щёлкнув языком, усмехается септарианин, наблюдая за спешивающимся с военорога человеком.

Удивляет то, что этот рыцарь готов признаться себе в том, что он победил только благодаря эффекту неожиданности. И учитывает то, что перед тем, как вступить с ним в бой, Тоффи пришлось сражаться с десятком его воинов. 

Марко желает одолеть его в честном бою. Он искренне верит, что верно следуя идеалам рыцарства, он сможет помочь своему королевству. Тоффи и сам был таким когда-то. Но из-за того, что он всегда поступал правильно, он в итоге потерял не только свою семью, но и свою родину. Опыт — жестокий учитель. Но в этот момент Тоффи задумывается о том, что раньше казалось невероятным. О мире между их народами. Он был бы возможен. Если бы остальные мьюнианцы смотрели на него так же, как смотрел Марко. Как на равного себе.

Между тем человек подходит к нему почти вплотную, где-то на заднем плане шелестит недовольное войско, но септарианин слышит только ровное дыхание рыцаря. 

Изучающий взгляд Марко задерживается в нескольких ключевых точках. Хвост. Плечи. Глаза. Тоффи тоже пристально всматривается в своего оппонента. С такого близкого расстояния заметны ожоги на его лице и кровавые бисерины, рассыпавшиеся по смуглым скулам красными веснушками. 

Люди очень хрупки. И то, что сейчас делает Марко, граничит с безумием. Он безоружен. А у Тоффи достаточно острые ногти, чтобы согнуть его доспехи, под которыми очень тонкая для них плоть, вспороть которую не составит труда.

— Я заберу черепа. Их надо предать земле, — ровно произносит Марко.

— Снимай. У меня таких много, — ледяным тоном отвечает Тоффи на так и не заданный вопрос, но, обведя многозначительным взглядом контур головы рыцаря, сардонично добавляет: — И будет ещё больше.

— Почему ты ведёшь себя как варвар?

Марко приходится привстать на носки, чтобы отстегнуть наплечник. Проворные пальцы забираются под сетчатую лямку. Позади Тоффи раздаётся приглушённое: убейте его, генерал. Но он игнорирует подначивающие возгласы так же, как и судорожный блеск в сузившихся зрачках напротив.

— Ты ошибаешься. Обработка черепов — это искусство.

Лицо Марко становится мрачным и серьёзным. Но он молчит. Придерживая одной рукой правый наплечник, пытается отцепить левый. 

Тот, кто сам благороден, не может заподозрить другого в бесчестие. И Тоффи действительно мог бы сейчас преподнести Марко один последний суровый урок. Показать, что иногда на благородство отвечают подлостью. Что и с хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи. Пойти на поводу у своего отряда. Убить его, покалечить, взять в плен. Но Тоффи к своему удивлению отмечает, что в нём нет абсолютно никакого желания сделать ему что-то плохое. 

— Ты совсем не такой, как о тебе говорят. Ты разумный, — тихо шепчет рыцарь, задумчиво разглядывая его лицо, сжимая в руках уже оба черепа.

Тоффи ухмыляется:

— Осторожнее, человек. Будет трудно бороться с врагом, которого не можешь ненавидеть.

Рыцарь хмуро оглядывает его с ног до головы, и издаёт тяжёлый вздох, полный усталости. Он выглядит расстроенным и потерянным, как-то рассеяно прижимает к груди кипельно белые черепа, словно забыв, зачем они ему вообще нужны. 

Тоффи плотнее стискивает, сцепленные за спиной руки, одёргивая себя, потому что у него возникает странное недопустимое желание потрепать вихрастую макушку Марко в жесте утешения.

— До следующей битвы, — коротко бросает рыцарь напоследок.

Он медленно отходит обратно к своему войску, почему-то уверенный в том, что серп не воткнётся ему меж лопаток. Лазурный плащ с огромной буквой «М», развивающийся за его спиной от ветра, похож на крылья.

Сердце Тоффи сжимается; с удивлением он понимает, что в следующем же сражении будет отвлекаться от боя с любым, выискивая его глазами.  



	20. И у тебя нет...(Мун/Тоффи)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом Лабиринт (1986).   
> Если Вы его не смотрели, то будет слегка не ясно. :"

  
— У тебя нет…. У тебя нет… — Мун произносит это снова и снова, как заведённая.

Последняя строчка заклинания, которое разрушит лабиринт Короля монстров и весь этот мир, созданный им специально для неё. Но как Мун не силится, она не может вспомнить, чего у него нет. 

Тоффи смотрит на неё таким глубоким пристальным взглядом, что не тонуть в нём просто невозможно. Он весь обращён в желание удержать её здесь, он практически обжигает её им. Мун прикрывает глаза и коротко выдыхает, сопротивляясь мимолётному влечению.

Она прошла весь его хитросплетённый лабиринт, и даже справилась с иллюзией, в которой хотелось застрять на вечно. О, что это был за дивный сон! 

Она впервые танцевала на балу со взрослым мужчиной, в шикарном платье, под чудесную музыку. Его касания не выходили за рамки приличного, но её щекам становилось жарко от крепости уверенных рук, и не знакомая до этого момента истома скручивала тело. Его голос звучал тогда тише, бархатнее, и она с трудом смогла избавиться от дурманного морока. Но она нашла в себе силы выбраться оттуда. И она сумела преодолеть город монстров, сразившись с его многочисленной армией, она в конце-концов добралась до его дворца.

И вот она стоит прямо перед ним и не может произнести заклинание. Её грудь встревожено ходит вверх и вниз, глаза мечутся по его лицу. Чего у него нет?

— Я забрал ребёнка, как ты и просила! Ты хотела меня бояться, и я тебя пугал! Я остановил для тебя время, перевернул мир вверх тормашками….

Тоффи говорит уверенно, безапелляционно. Рокочущий звук его голоса проникает в мозг, и путает-путает мысли. И Мун находит правду в его словах. Но… Она не позволит себе. Она не может принести такую жертву. Она и так была эгоистична, когда осмелилась призвать Короля Монстров, умоляя его забрать раздражающий её плачущий свёрток. Она дрожит, как натянутая струна, но вновь зачитывает заклинание:

— Верни мне ребёнка. Через неимоверные опасности и бесконечные трудности я с боем прошла сюда, в замок за городом монстров, чтобы вернуть ребёнка, которого ты похитил, — вдох-выдох, она поднимает голову и потемневшими глазами твёрдо смотрит в его. — Ибо моя воля так же сильна, как твоя, и моё царство так же велико… И у тебя нет….

Тоффи гладит её беспокойным взглядом, затянутой в кожаную перчатку рукой всё сильнее сжимает хрустальный шар с её мечтами. 

Молнии напряжения рвут воздух на части. Слова заклинания призрачными перьями кружатся вокруг них, усыпают всё вокруг. Бомбами замедленного действия запорашивают его мир. 

У Мун по телу бегают мурашки. Да, сейчас она вспомнит. Полупрозрачной тенью необратимости в её сознании вспыхивает последняя строчка. И её голос громом отражается от каменной стены и звенит едва ощутимым восторгом, смешанным с удивлением. Она тянет мгновение и, сбивчиво дыша, припечатывает:

— И у тебя нет надо мной власти!

Тоффи обречённо прикрывает глаза и по его телу идёт судорога, будто бы каждое слово стрелой пронзает его душу. Он беспомощно опускает голову и руку с протянутым к ней шаром. 

Воздух вокруг них взрывается, реальность с грохотом начинает рушиться и исчезать. 

И в следующие несколько мгновений мир Короля Монстров гибнет вместе с ним. 

Сердце Мун остервенело колотится, руки дрожат. Она никогда не сумеет понять действительно ли он хотел, чтобы она осталась здесь с ним или это была всего лишь игра. 

Последнее, что она видит перед тем, как исчезнуть — это его наполненные болью горящие золотые глаза. А потом она, как Алиса в кроличью нору, проваливается в неизвестность. 

Мун зажмуривается от страха, и воющего в ушах ветра, слыша сквозь него только звон пустоты.

Но, когда она вновь открывает веки и в смятении оглядывается по сторонам, она понимает, что вернулась в свою комнату. Ребёнок лежит в колыбельке; всё, как и было до прихода Тоффи, предложившего ей её мечты.

— Прости меня, — она целует нежный розовый лоб и несколько секунд с лаской наблюдает за заворочавшимся малышом.

А после на цыпочках крадётся к выключателю. Около него она замирает и пристальным взглядом окидывает комнату. Больше никаких монстров. Нет и не будет. 

Её взор скользит по лунной полоске, почти ровным росчерком лежащей на полу, и фокусируется на окне. Мун с грустью смотрит на большую белую сову, сидящую на ветке ближайшего к дому дерева. И перед тем, как выключить свет, с детской обидой пряча глаза, девушка тихо шепчет:

— А у меня больше нет сказки…  



	21. Жажда (Тоффи/Стар)

  
Тоффи, отложив документы, устало трёт веки. Работа в Отделе Монстров отнюдь не является простой. Если бы королевством управляла только королева, ему не приходилось бы сталкиваться со стереотипами и предрассудками, которые мешали его деятельности. Но, к великому сожалению, ещё существует треклятая Магическая Комиссия, которая не даёт ему спуска.

Часы неумолимо бьют десять вечера, и Тоффи решает, что на сегодня с него хватит; его буквально рубит от усталости. Он, потягиваясь, уже предвкушает, как свернётся калачиком где-нибудь на подоконнике. И уснёт с открытым окном, вдыхая приятный аромат свежей зелени, который напоминает ему о доме. Но тут с диким свистом в комнату влетает королева. Буквально, будучи в форме бабочки.

Тоффи хочется завыть. 

Обычно этот блестящий раздражающий и разноцветный ворох из крыльев и шести рук обрушивается на него тогда, когда Стар чего-то от него хочет. И не планирует при этом получать отказ. Ей кажется, что в этой форме она сильнее ящера и сможет его уговорить (заставить) что-то делать. При желании Тоффи мог бы справиться с ней, но он позволяет Стар эту иллюзию контроля. Ей уже давно больше восемнадцати, но тем не менее она периодически набрасывается на него, как озабоченный подросток в период пубертата.

— Не сегодня, — чеканит Тоффи, вкладывая в свой взгляд предупреждение о жестокой расправе, если та ослушается.

Стар широко и хищно улыбается, произнося:

— Ты даже не знаешь, зачем я пришла к тебе.

Тоффи закатывает глаза. Какого рожна! Будто он не знает, чем это всё обычно заканчивается. Стар между тем, снизившись, бесцеремонно заключает его в удушающее многорукое объятие.

— Я так вымотался, у меня нет сил отбиваться от тебя, — устало и сипло укоряет он её, не предпринимая попыток к освобождению.

— Не будь таким ску-у-у-учным, — невозмутимо тянет в ответ Стар, а в следующее мгновения ящер чувствует острые зубы, сжавшиеся на его длинной шее.

Тоффи в возмущении хочется дать ответочку; за тонкую шею непутёвую королеву он кусать опасается. Ещё не хватает задеть артерию. Но в удовольствии вцепиться двумя острыми рядами клыков в мышцу между плечом и спиной он себе отказывать не будет. 

Стар от этого как-то подозрительно довольно стонет и запускает пальцы нескольких рук в его волосы. Тоффи что-то нечленораздельно мычит, теряя последние остатки терпения, и надавливает зубами ещё сильнее, чувствуя как в горло льётся солоноватая кровь. Стар, всхлипнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, чуть дёргается. Ящер не сразу осознаёт, что перестарался, пока одна из рук мьюнианки не тянет его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и разжать челюсти. 

Тоффи с волнением смотрит в лицо Стар. Её влажные приоткрытые губы слегка подрагивают, чёрный зрачок затянул почти всю радужку.

Такой взгляд отравляет Тоффи душу, в которой начинает собираться что-то тёмное, по-звериному опасное. Каждая мышца зудит от предвкушения. Стар — она, как вода. Протечёт сквозь пальцы и оставит тебя задыхаться от жажды. Тоффи слишком умный для того, чтобы ввязываться в такие отношения. И всё же…

— Так и что ты хотела?

Она одаривает его полным лукавой нежности взглядом. Он вновь становится прозрачным и ясным, как горный источник. Подводные камни в нём почти не виднеются. Почти…

— Я к тебе по делу. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я подписала твой проект по строительству новой школы для монстров. Мне непонятны некоторые детали.

Постоянное желание Стар пренебрегать правилами и поступать по-своему, порой играет ему на руку. Иногда, как сейчас, наоборот. Сладкая ложь сочится из всех её слов, из слишком томного взгляда и демонстративно выгибающегося горячего тела. Её нужно гнать отсюда палкой.

— Хорошо, присаживайся за стол.

Тоффи говорит себе, что всё равно: лупить воду палкой бесполезно. И игнорирует то, что у него дыхание спёрло в ожидании.

— На кушетке будет удобнее, — в вкрадчивом голосе Стар скользит едва заметное напряжение.

Он делает вид, что не замечает.

***

Тоффи просыпается глубоко за полдень с тяжёлой и мутной головой. До костей продрогший (потому что кто-то забрал одеяло). Утомлённый, иссушенный, весь искусанный и исцарапанный. 

Стар уже испарилась, оставив на нём влажный след от карамели, запах своей крови и несколько блёсток. 

Тоффи сухим горлом глотает возмутительно рвущуюся из него улыбку. Не признавать же самому себе в том, что его всё устраивает?  



	22. Келли (Келли/Тэд)

  
Душный воздух становится более густым. Всё внутри неё сворачивается звенящим тугим узлом. Меж лопаток жжёт от чужого взгляда. В груди тоже. 

— Келли, — летит за ней вслед.

Протяжное, мерзкое, выворачивающее душу на изнанку. Она ускоряется, бежит, не обращая внимания на тяжесть в лёгких.

— Келли, — уже приглушённо.

Надо ещё чуть-чуть поднажать и не будет слышно вовсе.

На её могильном камне это имя напишут нескоро. Наверное. Благодаря Тэду. Она должна быть благодарна ему. После аварии она не смогла бы выжить, если бы он самоотверженно не согласился стать для неё донором костного мозга. 

Тэд говорит, что теперь они одно целое. Что он всегда будет с ней. Он думает, что теперь она его собственность, и можно вести себя, как свинья.

Ноги сами несут её в соседний двор. Там очень чисто и солнечно. Пахнет пирогами и сиренью. Стар запрыгивает на мотоцикл, игнорируя протянутую руку Марко, и заливисто смеётся. У них всё не так, как у Келли с Тэдом. У них всё _правильно._

Марко — классный добрый парень, с россыпью звёзд в тёмном омуте глаз. У него есть крутой чёрный байк с головой дракона. Келли иногда представляет, как здорово было бы гонять на нём, самой или с Марко — не важно. Она всё ещё любит скорость, несмотря ни на что. Стар тоже клёвая, задиристая блондинка. Кажется пустышкой на первый взгляд, но в ней внутренней силы столько, что она никогда не оказалась бы в таком положении, как Келли. 

Ей не нужен Марко, она в него не влюблена. Но быть на месте Стар хочется до скрежета в зубах. И никогда не слышать режущего горло: Келли! 

Но она не чета Стар. У неё смуглая кожа, большие очки на всё лицо, и выкрашенные в зелёный цвет волосы. Тэд тоже, кстати, покрасился в такой же. Будто это поможет им стать ближе. 

Хочется заплакать, рвать на себе эти чёртовы волосы, выцарапывая из них травянистость и орать. Орать. Орать. 

Она и орёт, внутренне, но ни Стар, ни Марко её не слышат. Они дружат с ней не слишком близко. Она чересчур сложная для них, на инстинктивном уровне они ощущают, что она чем-то отягощена. У них всё просто, они не любят заморачиваться. 

Её скручивает отвратный кашель. От чего парочка наконец-то замечает девушку; Стар и Марко синхронно машут ей руками.

Она с натянутой улыбкой приближается к ним, слыша позади себя торопливые шаги.

— Келли…

Вот бы пробить его гортань ладонью. Но закончить свои дни за решёткой пока не хочется. Она ещё верит в то, что у неё будет шанс сбежать.

— О, и Тэд здесь. Романтичная прогулка? — Марко улыбается и подмигивает им.

— Типа того. У нас сегодня годовщина. Я подарил Келли кулон, — Тэд говорит, блаженно прикрыв глаза, словно это самый чудесный-расчудесный день в его жизни.

— Вау, — Стар вытягивает шею, разглядывая болтающееся на смуглой груди сердечко, она любит всё блестящее и золотое.

Келли с радостью бы отдала ей этот проклятый кулон. Который несколько минут назад Тэду было так удобно наматывать на свой кулак, опуская её голову вниз, и кричать ей в лицо, капризно кривя губы, что она его.

— Келли, — тихо шепчет Тэд, привстав на носки, в самое ухо. — Всё хорошо. Идём домой. Я не буду тебя наказывать за то, что ты сбежала.

Из последних сил она душит свой страх. Келли чует угрозу. Её плечи обречённо опадают. Но она не позволяет Стар и Марко увидеть на своём лице ужас. Она измученно улыбается им:

— До встречи! Нам пора.

— Ага, — лопнув пузырь из розовой жвачки, бросает Стар. Марко тоже что-то говорит, но из-за заведённого мотора этого не слышно.

Мотоцикл словно пуля срывается с места и на недозволенной скорости устремляется вперёд, оставляя после себя облачко коричневой пыли.

— О, Келли, не плачь. Теперь нам никто не помешает. Будет весело, — Тэд смотрит на неё снизу вверх с маниакальным обожанием, поглаживая её ладонь. 

Руку вырвать не удаётся. За свою жизнь по-разному приходится расплачиваться. Келли хрустко смеётся сквозь слёзы. 

Улыбка Тэда становится чуть шире.  



	23. Контекст (Марко/Том)

  
— Подскажи-ка ещё раз, что мы тут делаем?

Влажный октябрьский воздух забирался под футболку. На улице было плюс двадцать восемь, но только что закончившийся сезон дождей напоминал о себе лёгкой сыростью. 

Том, поправив воротник на куртке, косо посмотрел на паренька в костюме скелета, с открытым ртом пялящегося на него уже минут десять. Марко в это время расплачивался за какое-то «ты_должен_обязательно_его попробовать» какао, пахнущее тыквенными пряностями. 

Демон к своему удивлению отметил, что на этом фестивале «Ужасов», приуроченном к Хеллоуину, было слишком много сладких запахов. Жжёный сахар, патока, мёд. А ещё очень многолюдно. И ему было чересчур неловко из-за того, что многие на него пялились. 

Конечно Том уже привык находится среди людей. Но обычно они на него смотрели либо со сдерживаемым испугом, либо отпускали комментарии из серии: цирк уехал, а клоуны остались. 

Прошедшая мимо группа девчонок под громкое улюлюканье показала ему палец вверх. Кто-то хлопнул по плечу, крикнув почти в самое ухо: Костюм — просто супер!

— Подожди ещё немного и тебе начнёт нравиться этот праздник, — протягивая ему оранжевый стаканчик, ободряюще улыбнулся Марко.

…Марко его друг — самый настоящий друг. Он не притащил бы его сюда, если бы в самом деле считал по-другому. 

Том расправил угрожающе напряжённые плечи, и отхлебнул предложенный напиток. Вкус был пряно сладкий и довольно приятный. Он уже хотел поделится своими наблюдениями с Марко, но кто-то дёрнул его за штанину.

— Дядя, у тебя такой классный костюм. Можно сфотографироваться?

Мальчишка, изображавший скелета и так долго пожирающий его глазами, наконец-то набрался смелости озвучить своё желание. Счастливая мамаша, стоящая позади него, улыбалась Тому во все тридцать два, наставляя на них фотоаппарат. Отказ, по видимому, не предусматривался.

— А ещё у него горелка в ладонь вмонтирована. Том, покажи, — внезапно вмешался Марко.

Одним махом залив в себя остатки какао и выбросив стаканчик, демон поднял ладонь вверх, демонстрируя красный огонёк, ощущая слишком уж зыбкую уверенность. Он всё ещё немного стеснялся, но постепенно неловкость заменяло какое-то другое чувство. Мальчишка с неподдельным восторгом таращился на его руку, и Том впервые за долгое время ощутил довольство собой.

После того, как пламя охватило ещё и взъерошенные волосы демона, его начала обступать небольшая толпа детей и взрослых, желающий с ним сфотографироваться. Марко, бывшего в своей обычной байкерской куртке, быстро оттеснили к тележке с какао; он не особо сопротивлялся, добродушно наблюдая со стороны за счастливым демоном. 

Том буквально сиял, все три глаза блестели от радости. Словно солнце наконец-то вышло из-за облаков и осветило демона; но это был его собственный внутренний свет. 

Марко почувствовал, как в груди что-то ёкнуло, он давно не видел его таким. Последние несколько недель выдались напряжёнными; Том всё время повторял, что Марко крутой, не замечая своих собственных не менее важных поступков. Парень надеялся, что хотя бы на этом фестивале демон сможет почувствовать себя лучше. Стар была слишком сильно занята проблемой Эклипсы и прочими делами Мьюни, чтобы обращать внимания на всё больше погружающегося в пучину прокрастинации Тома.

По ушам резанул мерзкий звук проверки микрофона, отвлекая Марко от тревожных мыслей. 

На большой импровизированной сцене, установленной среди деревьев парка, появился ведущий и объявил, что через несколько минут начнётся конкурс костюмов. Люди схлынули в её направлении. 

Марко, подобравшись к Тому, тихо шепнул ему на ухо:

— Не хочешь поучаствовать? Даже не сомневайся. Ты победишь.

Марко сжал его плечо и подтолкнул в направлении сцены под громкие крики одобрения. И Том решил, почему бы и нет? В конце концов, может и не совсем честно, но он может позволить себе поучаствовать. Люди переодеваются в демонов… Демон… ну он такой, какой он есть.

После того, как Том вышел на сцену, желающих выставить на соревнование свой костюм поубавилось. Ему хлопали громче всех.

~

Портал домой надо было открыть в менее людном месте. 

Счастливый Том двумя руками обнимал, полученную им за первое место огромную бочку сидра, следуя за Марко и видя из-за неё только полоску травы внизу и кроссовки своего друга.

— Понимаешь, каждый крут в своей области. В контексте этого праздника ты нравишься многим.

Мерный голос Марко доносился сквозь поток собственных мыслей, окутанных эндорфинным туманом. В такой ситуации демон не слишком-то следил за своими словами.

— А тебе я в каком контексте нравлюсь? — спросил Том, коротко облизнув губы.

И тут же застыл, почувствовав удушливую волну стыда. К скулам прилил румянец. Стук сердца отдался шумом в ушах, точно аплодисменты ликующей толпы несколькими минутами ранее. 

Чёрт! Он хотел спросить у Марко: в каком контексте, он кажется крутым. А получилось какая-то двусмысленная фраза. Может, свести всё в шутку и сказать, что надышался парами от бочки с алкоголем? 

Том уже открыл было рот, чтобы с кривой улыбочкой, оскалив все свои безупречно белые острые зубы, оправдаться. Но следующие слова заставили его почувствовать себя так, будто в его сердце попал электрический заряд.

— Да в любом, чувак!

Весь обзор Тому закрывала деревянная бочка, но он был уверен, что сейчас Марко смотрел прямо на него. Демон издал глухой странный звук, подавляемого восторга. Он и сам не совсем понимал, почему такое простое признание пробирало его до мозга костей.

— Ты ухмыляешься?

По движению сбоку Том догадался, что Марко попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но демон ловко лавировал в сторону, выставляя бочку, как щит. Не очень хотелось, чтобы тот заметил его красную довольную рожу. 

— Нет. Ты, кстати, был прав. Думаю, мне нравится… этот праздник.  



End file.
